I Want Your Blood!
by SmexxiAnime115
Summary: SasuHina fanfiction. It's about vampires. One day in school, Hinata gets mesmerized by the church that's a few blocks away. Everyone thinks she's sick until she explores it.
1. We Meet

I Want Your Blood! 

_It's the middle of the school year and nothing exciting has happened. _Hinata thought.

She stared out the window next to her desk.

_But…_

Her eyes looked directly at the abandoned church five blocks away from the school.

_That church has always caught my attention. I wonder why. I don't think that there is anything special about it. I'd like to know what's inside of it…_

She was obviously mesmerized by it and kept staring.

"Hinata… Hinata… Hinata!"

"Huh?" She said dumbfounded "Oh. Kurenai-sensei. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to daydream."

"Oh really? You've been doing this for the past two months. Maybe you should go see the nurse."

"No, no. That won't be necessary. I'll pay attention to the lesson."

"Alright." She turned back around towards the class and said "Now, everyone. Turn to page 438 and we'll continue our lesson."

_My daydreaming is getting worse. I should go explore it one of these days._

Hinata looked out of the window again and she heard a faint scream coming from outside. Her first thought was the church.

She stood up in her seat and said "Didn't anyone hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Hear what?" Kurenai asked angrily.

"A scream. I heard a scream coming from outside. I think it came from the church."

"That's it! I'm sending you to the nurse." Kurenai said.

"But I-"

"Go!" Kurenai said pointing towards the door.

"Sakura and I will wait for you after school." Ino said.

"Okay." She said and left.

Hinata arrived at the nurse's office. She knocked and stepped inside.

"H-Hello?" Hinata called.

"Hello. Please come inside. Close the door behind you."

Hinata did as she was told and walked to the desk.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"W-Well. My teacher, Kurenai-sensei, said that I should come here because I space out a lot in my class Kakashi-sensei."

"Hm. I see. I'll just check your eyes to make sure your eyesight is okay."

"Y-Yes sir."

Kakashi checked her eyes.

"Nothing seems wrong here. You're healthy." Kakashi said.

"I don't feel weird either."

"Just get a lot of rest Hinata. Everything will be fine." Then he mumbled "Soon everything will."

"D-Did you say something?"

"No, no. You have to go now. Have a nice day."

She just gave a smile and left the office.

---------------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------

After school, Hinata hurried to the school gate to meet up with Sakura and Ino.

"Hey guys. Thanks for waiting." Hinata said.

"No problem. That's what friends do." Ino said.

"So, what happened in the nurse's office? Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. He said that I was healthy."

"That nurse, Kakashi-sensei, is so hot." Sakura said.

"I heard he was gay. There are some rumors about him sleeping with Gai-sensei." Ino said.

"No! What a waste. Don't you think so too Hinata?" Sakura asked.

She was staring in the direction of the church again. Sakura and Ino thought it was strange because you can't see the church from ground level on school jurisdiction.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura said hitting her on the head.

"Ow! W-What was that for?" She asked.

"I asked you a question."

"You didn't have to hit me." She said rubbing her head.

"You're missing the gossip."

"Sorry… Hey Ino?" Hinata asked.

"What's up?"

"Do you know anything about the abandoned church?"

"Well… There were rumors about students going missing from going inside it."

"Did they ever turn up?"

"No. Not even their bodies were found."

"Scary." Sakura said.

"We should go explore it." Hinata said.

"What!?" Ino shouted.

"Are you crazy? There's a huge chance that we'll go missing too." Sakura said.

"But it looks so beautiful…" She said looking at the church's direction again.

They sighed.

"Hey. Naruto's checking Hinata out again." Ino said.

"Oh yeah, he is. She doesn't even notice. I think she's still crushing on him though."

"She seems like she's crushing on the church more." Ino giggled.

"Shh! He's coming over." Sakura said.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto greeted.

She immediately snapped out of the trance and said "Hi, N-Naruto." She blushed.

"What're you staring at?"

"N-Nothing important."

"Okay… We should hang out some time. Just you and me."

"I-"

She was cut off and a voice whispered through her mind. It said _"No…"_

Hinata held her head in pain and said lifelessly _"No…"_

"Um, are you okay?" He asked.

"_Yes. I am fine…"_

"Umm… okay. I'll… I'll, um, see you tomorrow then." He said walking away.

She snapped out of it and said "What happened?"

"Naruto asked you to hang out and you said no." Ino said.

"It was very strange though. You acted lifeless. Does your head still hurt?" Sakura asked.

"No. I'm fine. Let's go home." Hinata said.

"Okay. I'll walk you home. You're starting to worry me." Sakura said.

"That's okay. I can take care of myself."

"No excuses. Let's go now."

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------x--------------------------------------------------

The next day was worse. Hinata stared out the window longer than usual. She even mumbled sometimes while she was mesmerized. She also rubbed her neck too. Everyone grew worried. Kurenai called in Principal Tsunade to observe the class (mainly Hinata).

Everyone entered the classroom and took their seats.

"I'm sure most of you noticed Principal Tsunade sitting in out classroom. She will be observing us today." Kurenai announced "Now open your books and take out your homework."

Everyone did what they were told except for Hinata. She was staring out of the window again, mumbling, and rubbing her neck.

"Hinata." Kurenai called.

She didn't respond or move.

"Hinata." She called again.

Still no response.

Kurenai walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

Hinata quickly turned her direction.

Kurenai gasped. She thought she saw a red flash in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked "Did I space out again? I won't do it again. I promise."

"R-Right. Do you have your homework?"

"I…"

She heard the voice in her mind again and she held her head in pain. It said _"I burned it…"_

Hinata said lifelessly _"I burned it…"_

"You what?"

She gave her a dead stare and said even more lifeless _"I said that I burned it. Do you want me to repeat it just for you? Or would you prefer that I tell the whole school that you're deaf?"_

"What's gotten into you?"

"…_Death. I think you should die next."_

"You're coming to my office!" Tsunade said pulling Hinata by the arm.

"It's not her fault." Kurenai said "I think she's ill."

"She was the same yesterday too." Ino said.

"Yeah. She was staring at the church and talking weird, like now." Sakura added.

"Then she needs to go home. I'm sending her now."

"On her own?" Sakura asked.

"She'll be fine. If she got to school this morning she can get home."

-------------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked the street to get home. She was holding her head. She had a major headache.

_What's wrong with me? This isn't normal. I never used to be this way… Am I dying? Do I have a disease?_

She looked in the direction of the church.

_I bet I have to go there._

She walked to it and eventually she was standing outside in front of it. She gulped.

_It's not so enchanting from here._

She opened the door and walked inside.

"H-Hello?" She called "Is anyone here?"

The door closed behind her.

She tried to open it, but it was locked.

_Uh-oh!_

"Help!" Hinata called banging on the door.

She heard footsteps and turned around to face whoever was there.

"You finally came to me."

She backed against the door and her heart was beating fast. She managed to say "Who a-are you?"

He stepped out of the darkness; he bowed, and said "Forgive me. I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"I-I-I see. I-I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"That's a pretty name. It's enchanting." He gave her an evil look. He said devilishly "Just like the sound of your heartbeat."

She gasped and said "I have to go now."

Hinata faced the door and tried to pull it open.

He appeared behind her. His right arm pulled her body against his and his left hand caressed her face.

He said "Wait. Don't leave. I haven't tasted you yet."

He cocked her head back and bit her neck. She screamed from the sharp pain, but it didn't last long.

Sasuke moved away from her and spit out her blood. He said "Ew! Your blood is too sweet!"

She was breathing hard and was holding her bleeding neck.

"I hate sweet blood. You look more delicious than you taste." He said "Sorry for the confusion."

"Sorry!?" She repeated.

"Yeah. 'Sorry.' It was a mistake. You can leave now."

"Am I going to turn into a vampire?" She asked shakily.

He laughed hysterically.

When he finally stopped he said "No. That's only if you drink my blood and if you sleep with me."

"Why did you call me here if you don't want my blood?"

"Weren't you listening? I thought it would taste differently."

"Then, how come you were controlling my mind and telling me what to say?"

"You were fun to play with. I just remembered something."

"W-What d-did you re-remember?" She hesitated to ask.

"Your blood… It's the type that heals. You're actually valuable."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

He chuckled and said "I should keep you."

"N-No way! You'll kill me, and I have friends and school."

"You have no family so what's the point?"

"H-How do you know that?"

He looked at her seriously and said "I've been watching you."

"F-For how long?"

"Your entire life."

"Stalker!"

He smirked "You also faint easily."

He acted as if he was going to kiss her. Hinata's face turned a deep red and she passed out.

"I should actually patch up her wound before she bleeds to death."

He picked her up bridal style and took her upstairs. He laid her on the hard old bed and took off her bloody shirt.

He sighed and said "Why couldn't she have worn a strap-less bra? Maybe I should command her to buy a few."

He loosened the strap with the blood on it and pulled it off her shoulder.

Sasuke wiped off the blood and rubbed the wound with alcohol. He put a bandage on it. He took off her bra and he took her shirt to the washing machine.

"I wish I could drink her blood. It's so tempting." He threw the stuff in the machine, put soap in it, and turned it on.

He went back upstairs to the bedroom. He threw a blanket on her and sat down in a wooden chair next to the bed. It took hours for her to wake up.

"You've finally woken up." Sasuke said.

"Sorry to make you wait."

"It's alright. I've been waiting for centuries."

"Huh?"

"I've been waiting for you doofus." He smiled.

"… Hey! Where are my clothes!? Why are you looking at me while I'm naked!? Did you do anything to me while I slept!?" She panicked.

He sighed and said "No. Besides I can't become aroused without drinking someone's blood. You're nuts."

"So where are my clothes?"

"They, um, should be drying. They're probably done by now."

"Can you go get them?"

"Why don't you go get them?"

"I don't have a shirt or bra on."

"It's not like I haven't seen what you got." He flirted.

She blushed and felt her face get hot.

He laughed and said "I'm just kidding. I'll be right back." He left the room.

_He seems so happy. When his voice ran through my head, he sounded lonely, depressed, and dark. I should ask him when he comes back._ She thought.

Sasuke came back into the room and he tossed her clothing on the bed.

"Thank you." She said and put her uniform back on.

He sat back down again.

"C-Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you so happy now?"

He smiled at her and said "Well, Hinata. I'm happy because my lover has been reborn."

"Your lover? Who is she?"

"You idiot. It's you." He stood up and sat on the bed "Your ancestor was my lover. She looked exactly like you. Her name was Kana. She was the one who turned me."

"Aren't you angry that she did it?"

"No. We were in love before that. When we became best friends she told me her secret."

"H-How did she die?"

"Kana was killed by my brother. So I killed him."

"You chose Kana over your brother? Why would you do that!?" Hinata asked angrily.

"I was in love." He said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"…… I need to go now."

"Wait." Sasuke said grabbing her wrist "Let me taste you again."

"N-No!"

"Why not?"

"It hurts. You also just patched up my injury, I don't want to get blood on my uniform again, and stay here longer."

"I don't mind patching you up again, and you can take off your clothes so you don't get blood on them."

"No. Besides you don't like my taste."

"I could get used to it. I really want you to belong to me." He said lovingly.

"I like someone else. I also don't want to be a vampire."

"Hinata. When I'm done with you, you're not going to want _that _boy. What's his name again? Naruto, right? I should eat him."

She quickly stood up and said "I'm not going to let you eat him!"

"I will if he begins to piss me off."

"Good-bye."

Hinata hurried down the stairs and saw that Sasuke was standing in front of the door.

"I don't want you to leave." Sasuke said.

"I have to go home."

"You don't _have_ to."

"Why do you want me to stay so badly?"

He walked over to her and kissed her hand. He said "I'm lonely, and I've finally found happiness."

She blushed and said "I'm flattered, but I can't return any of your feelings."

"I understand."

"I-I can only stay for a little while because of school."

"Who said you had to go tomorrow? After all, tomorrow's Friday."

"It's important Sasuke."

"I like how my name sounds coming out of your mouth." He flirted again trying to change the subject.

She scoffed.

"Fine. Go to school, but I want you here after it and I want you to stay with me for the entire weekend."

"I can't. I just met you."

His eyes turned red and he looked her in the eyes. He chanted _"You will stay with me…"_

She repeated lifelessly _"I will stay with you…"_

"I'm glad to hear that you agree with me, my love." He said as he caressed her face.


	2. Drenched

I Want Your Blood!

Naruto gasped and sat straight up in his bed. He just had a nightmare. "What kind of nightmare was that?"

_Mostly everything was bloody. Hinata and I were there, but so was a vampire. I couldn't see his face. He took Hinata away from me and turned her into a vampire. I called her name, but she didn't answer me. Why would she rather go with a blood-sucker?_

Naruto changed his position. "Nah, there's no way that dream could be true. There's no such thing as a vampire. Right?"

_I don't know for sure though. I'm worried about Hinata. She stared at that church a lot everyday and heard that her condition has gotten worse. I should call her._

Naruto grabbed his cell phone and dialed her number as fast as he could. It began ringing for a long while. Naruto started to panic.

"H-Hello?" Hinata said extremely groggy.

"H-Hinata? Thank goodness you're okay!"

"What are you talking about, Naruto?"

"It sounds kind of weird but I had a dream that you were taken by a vamp-"

Another voice was in the background of her house. It said to Hinata "Hang up the phone."

She sighed and said "Fine. I've got to Naruto. Besides, we have school in a few hours. Good-night."

"Wait! I-"

Hinata had already hung up the phone.

Naruto groaned. "I'll just tell her when I see her tomorrow."

--------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------------------

After school Sakura asked "Where were you yesterday? I went to your house to see if you were okay, but you weren't there."

"I… I was at a friend's house. Sorry to worry you." Hinata said.

"What kind of friend? Was it a boy? Was he cute?" Ino asked.

"Yes, it was a boy and he's cute."

"You should let us meet him." Ino said.

"That's not a good idea. He's very…… demanding."

"That's too bad. Unless he's not real." Sakura said.

"He's real! Why would I lie to you guys?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry; it's just that you've been acting strange lately." Sakura said.

"It's alright. Maybe you can meet him tomorrow. I'm staying with him over the weekend."

"Cool. Where should we meet?" Sakura asked.

"At the abandoned church."

"What's the boy's name?" Ino asked.

"His name is Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Is that the name of your boyfriend, Hinata?" Naruto asked out of nowhere.

"Naruto, y-you surprised me!" Hinata said.

"Sorry. So, who's Sasuke?"

"He's a friend of mine."

"Oh."

"We'll see you tomorrow Hinata." Sakura and Ino called walking away.

"Bye!" Hinata and Naruto said in unison.

"Can I meet him?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?"

"Your friend."

"Oh! Sure. Come to the abandoned church tomorrow."

"Cool. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Bye, Naruto."

"Oh, I forgot. When I called you last night, who was in the background?"

"Sasuke was over at my apartment."

Naruto frowned "I wanted to tell you that I had a nightmare last night. It was the worst I ever had."

"What was it about?"

"A vampire."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"We were both in it. The vampire came out of nowhere and took you away from me. He turned you into one of him. I was calling your name, but you didn't answer. You just went with the vampire. That was my nightmare. One of the worst things that could happen to me is, you being taken away from me, for me to be unable to reach you whenever you need my help the most. I don't want to see you leave me for danger Hinata. Never…" Naruto said serenely.

"Naruto…" Hinata put her hand on Naruto's cheek "I promise to never leave you for any type of danger."

Naruto rested his hand on Hinata's hand "Hinata. Thank you. I feel so much better now."

Hinata smiled.

"I've got to go. See you tomorrow." Naruto said walking away.

Hinata sighed.

_I hope he's going to be okay with my friends coming over, and that he behaves._ Hinata thought.

She gathered clothing for the weekend and to the church. She was going to open the door, but Sasuke opened it for her.

He stepped outside into the sunlight. He said "Welcome."

She gasped and pushed him back inside.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You can die from going into the sunlight. Can't you?"

"No. That's just a rumor. We just can't stay out for more than 24 hours or we'll weaken and then burn. But I'm not the average vampire so I can stay out for at least 57 days."

"Oh. I invited friends over here tomorrow to meet you. Do you mind?"

"No. Which friends?"

"Sakura, Ino, and Naruto."

"Oh, those people."

"What about them?"

"Nothing. It's just that Ino's a boy pig, Sakura's a smart-ass, and I just don't like Naruto."

"Because he's a boy?"

"Possibly." He kissed her hand and said "Why don't you put your stuff upstairs? I have to feed anyway."

"Okay."

Time passed and Sasuke and Hinata were talking.

"Are you comfortable?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that all of the furniture is hard. I can't really get comfortable that way."

"I've been wanting to get new furniture anyway, and I also have to clean up. It's dusty."

"We can clean today and get the furniture tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll get the supplies." He said going through the basement door.

_I wonder else is down there. I think he feeds down there when I'm here._ Hinata sighed. _This is going to take a lot of work. Do vampires get tired?_

A few minutes passed and Sasuke came back upstairs with the stuff. He handed her the supplies.

"Change of plan. I'm getting the furniture now. Can you clean the church?" He asked.

"Uh, that's going to be a lot of work. I'm still human remember?"

"Yes, I know. You have the option whether you want to turn or not."

"I-I'll stay human."

"Heh." He said and left.

"I better start cleaning."

Hours went by and Sasuke finally walked through the front door. He was holding a mattress in one arm and the box spring in the other.

Hinata looked over the railing and said "Aren't those heavy?"

"No, not at all."

He put them down next to the doorway and left out the door again.

"I finished the upstairs, now I just need downstairs and the porch." Hinata told herself.

He came back in again with two couches and he set them in place.

"Nice couches." She complimented.

"Thanks. I just thought of something."

"What?"

Sasuke snapped his fingers and the entire church was clean, and all of the furniture was inside and in their place.

"I bought sheets for the new bed. You have to put those on yourself." Sasuke said.

"I can't believe that you forgot that you can use your powers to clean up."

"It's been a while."

She sighed and said "I'm going to take a shower now."

"Okay. I'll throw out the old furniture and buy food."

"You go ahead and do that."

After her shower she made her bed and laid on it. It was so soft. Hinata's eyes got heavy and she drifted off to sleep. Sasuke got back from the store, put the groceries away, and went upstairs to check on Hinata. He smiled at her and covered her up. He kissed good-night and went to bed.

Morning came and Hinata woke up and yawned.

"Good-morning, my love." Sasuke greeted.

He was sitting on the newly bought chair next to Hinata's bed.

"Good-morning." She glanced at him for a second and looked down at the bed. She said "Y-You should stop calling me 'love.' I don't feel the same way about you so I feel guilty when you call me that."

"It doesn't matter to me. I just feel goo when I call you that."

He kissed her hand. She blushed.

He was about to leave but he said "You ought to get ready for your friends. It's almost noon."

"What!? Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked frantically.

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked too peaceful."

"I'll be ready soon." She said getting out of bed.

"Alright. Will you be eating?"

"No. I'll eat when they leave."

"Okay."

An hour or so went by and Hinata finally came downstairs. Sasuke threw her a granola bar.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Breakfast. I have to feed and then I'll change my clothes so you can call your friends over now."

"U-Um, okay."

When Sasuke went into the basement, Hinata called her friends. She ate the granola bar and sat down.

Sasuke came up from downstairs and he locked the basement door. He had blood all over his clothes.

"D-Do you keep people down there?" She asked.

"Maybe. I'm going to go change now." He said and left upstairs.

_He probably does keep people down there. I should go explore it._

There was a knock at the door. Hinata opened it.

"Hey, Hinata." Sakura said.

"What's up?" Ino said.

"Hi, Hinata." Naruto said.

"Hey, guys. Come in." Hinata told them.

They came in and looked around.

"So, where's your friend?" Sakura asked.

"He's upstairs. He should be down soon."

"I can't wait to meet him." Ino said excitedly.

"Neither can I." Naruto said not excited at all.

"Just be patient." Hinata said.

"There's no point in waiting anymore." Sasuke said walking down the stairs.

Sakura and Ino blushed and they stared dreamily at him as he walked toward them.

As he approached them, Hinata said "This is Sasuke. And this is Sakura, Ino, and Naruto."

"Hey." Naruto said shaking his hand.

Naruto made a weird face.

"It's nice to meet you." Sakura said

"No. It's an honor." Ino said dominantly.

Sasuke laughed and said "It's nice to meet all of you too."

"Your hand is ice cold." Naruto said.

"I'm cold. My hands get cold quickly. I have bad circulation in them."

"I'll warm you up!" Ino flirted.

"No, I'll warm you up!" Sakura chimed in.

"It seems your popular with girls." Hinata giggled.

"I always have been." Sasuke sighed.

"Humph." Naruto said.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing. I should go now. I have a curfew and I have to pick up some things from the store."

"Okay. Bye."

Naruto left. Sakura and Ino were drooling over Sasuke.

"Um, I'm sure he feels uncomfortable with you staring at him like that." Hinata said.

"No, I'm okay." Sasuke said enchantingly.

Hinata pulled him aside and whispered "You can't eat them."

"I wasn't even thinking about that."

She gave him a look.

"Okay I was, but it was tempting. They smell really goo and I can hear their heartbeats clearly."

"That's not an excuse."

"I'm sorry, my love."

He almost kissed her hand but he stopped himself.

"Please behave and don't eat them no matter what. If you want to bite something, bite me."

"Mmm, I like how that sounds." He flirted.

She hit him playfully and said "Stop it."

"So, Sasuke. Are you single?" Sakura asked.

"… No."

"That's too bad. Who's your girlfriend?" Ino asked.

"Her name is Hina-"

"Don't you think your questions are getting too personal?" Hinata asked.

"Right, right. Sorry Sasuke." They said in unison.

"It's alright."

"We should go anyway." Ino said.

"We have to pick stuff up too." Sakura said.

"Okay. Bye." Sasuke and Hinata said in unison.

As soon as they left Sasuke restrained Hinata's arms and bit her neck.

She screamed and struggled to get away.

He sucked the blood out of her neck like a straw. After a few seconds he let her go.

He was gasping for air and she was putting pressure on her new wound.

"Your blood tastes a lot better. It's still sweet though." He said wiping his mouth.

"What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I needed to taste you." He said desperately.

She sighed and fell to the floor.

"Hinata!" Sasuke screamed.

He ran to her side and held her in his arms. He still heard her heartbeat. Sasuke put his hand on her wound and healed it.

She woke up.

He said "How are you feeling?"

She stared at him blankly and she slapped him.

He chuckled and said "I deserved that. I'm sorry."

"You can't say sorry for almost killing me and expect me to think it's okay."

He carried her upstairs to her bedroom bridal style.

"Are you going to bite me while I sleep too?" She asked sarcastically.

"No. I won't be able to stop if I do." He answered casually.

He laid her on the bed and said "Good-night, my love." And he left the room.

She sighed and said "I don't know about staying here anymore. At least I can go home tomorrow." She thought for a bit and said "If he lets me."

She went to sleep.

In the morning, Sasuke was sitting downstairs in the living room. Hinata came down to join him.

She said "Good-morning, Sasuke."

"Good-morning."

She sat across from him and said "It's supposed to be sunny all day."

"Yeah. I was watching the weather."

"… Did you feed yet?"

"Yes. I need to stock up though."

"I see. Do you need any help?"

"Heh. No, I can do it myself." He laughed.

She smiled.

"You're leaving today?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, and I have to go to school tomorrow too."

"School doesn't teach you anything. After I found out Kana's secret, she educated me."

"That was nice. How long did she living?"

"She lived for… 500 years? Yes, 500 years."

Hinata's mouth dropped.

"How long have you been living?"

"For 300 years."

"Wow."

"Kana taught me a poem too. I forgot the words though."

"What was it about?"

"It was about a man finding his love, but she died at the end. He became evil and insane."

"Oh. It sounds… beautiful. I hope you wouldn't do that if I died."

"It was called 'Follow Thy Fair Sun.' It was Kana's and my favorite poem. I still can't get over it's beauty." His voice sounded dry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Please. Don't worry." He reassured.

"Well. I'm sure that I would've liked it a lot."

She sat next to him.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Anytime." She smiled.

"My love. I want your blood!" He gasped.

She moved away and said "N-No. You can't have it."

"Please. I just want a taste."

"You won't be able to stop if you do."

She blinked and he appeared in front of her. He cocked her head back and was about to bite her neck again, but he gained control and swiftly backed away.

"Get your stuff and leave." He gasped.

"B-But!"

"Now!"

She flinched, gathered her stuff, and left.

"Kana, what should I do? I'm afraid, I'm going to eat her…" He said to himself "Maybe it's better if she doesn't come back."

----------------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------

Hinata walked through her front door and plopped on the couch. She thought _Sasuke's acting so strangely… I don't think vampires can get ill. Maybe… maybe… I should just let myself turn…_

She sprang up from the couch and said aloud "What am I thinking!? I can't do that!"

She thought for a moment and said "I should skip school tomorrow and see what's up with him… Kurenai-sensei is going to eat me alive if she finds out."

To be continued…


	3. A Bloody Ending and A Deadly Beginning

I Want Your Blood!

Hinata went to the church the next morning. She took a long breath to gain the confidence to talk to Sasuke. She obviously trusted him, but he was acting strange lately. Hinata entered the church and observed the lobby for a little bit.

"Sasuke!" she called.

She walked in further. "Sasuke!" she called again.

"Hinata?" Kurenai said walking through the front door.

"K-Kurenai-sensei!? W-What are you doing here?"

"I had an appointment so I'm coming into work late. I should ask you the same thing."

"I… I'm, um, looking for something."

"I see." She walked in further and said "Maybe I should help you."

"No, no. That's okay. I know where I put it. You should go to work." Hinata said backing up.

Kurenai stepped closer and said "And you should come back with me. I won't let you skip school Hinata."

Hinata flinched and responded "Yes, sensei."

Kurenai pulled out a pocket knife when Hinata wasn't looking and hid it behind her back.

They heard a hiss.

"What was that?" Kurenai asked.

"N-Nothing. Let's go quickly."

Sasuke came out of the shadows and pounced on Kurenai. He cocked her head back and bit her neck.

She screamed for help.

"Sasuke, stop!" she cried trying to pull him off. He didn't budge.

"Sasuke get off of her! Sasuke!" she sobbed.

_I don't have the strength to pull him off! Why won't he listen?_

He sunk his teeth deeper into her neck and she screamed louder. She dropped her weapon.

"Please Sasuke!"

He stopped, looked at her, and pushed her away.

Hinata flew back and hit the giant cross that was standing in the back of the lobby. She fell violently to the floor.

She coughed and whispered "Stop…"

Kurenai struggled less and less until she wasn't moving at all.

Sasuke threw to the floor and wiped his mouth.

Hinata hurried over to Kurenai and sobbed "Kurenai-sensei wake up! Please! Don't die on me, please…"

But it was too late.

She cried and held her tightly.

"She had bad intentions." Sasuke said emotionlessly. "Besides, she was dying every single second. I thought, might as well put her out her misery."

"How do you know if she was truly bad!?" Hinata screamed "And I'm dying every single second too! Are you going to kill me as well!?"

"No. I refuse to kill you."

"Well, you just killed me a little inside."

She was drenched in tears and blood.

He pulled her away from Kurenai and yelled "You didn't know who she really was! I had no choice but to kill her!"

"You didn't have to harm me in the process!" she yelled back.

"I knew what you were going to do! You were going to stake me in order to save her!"

"How would you know that!?"

"I had a premonition."

She jerked her arm away. She asked "What was she planning to do? What _were_ her intentions?"

"She was planning to kill you."

"W-Why?"

"You stared over here too much. She thought you were better off dead."

"But I stopped staring."

He shook his head and said "Whether you were or not. She saw you come in here on Friday."

"She's not the only one. Your principal and nurse are in it too. Never go to the nurse or principal's office."

She cried and Sasuke pulled her into an embrace.

_They know what you'll become. That's their real reason, my love._ Sasuke thought.

"They know about me. I'll do everything I can to protect you. No matter what the cost." Sasuke said.

"P-Please. D-Don't say that."

"It's the truth, my love. If I die for you, it won't be in vain."

She pressed her body closer to his. She whispered "I can't bear to lose another one. You're one of the only ones that I have left. Without you, I don't know how I'll live on."

"Don't say that! I don't want to hear those words come out of your mouth! It just doesn't seem right."

"But it's true! Sasuke I… I th-think I might… might l-lo-lov-"

Sasuke kissed her on the lips. It lasted for a while.

"It's alright. Don't strain yourself." He chuckled.

"So, you know what I want to say?'

"Of course. I can read you like a book, my love."

Hinata smiled at him.

"Please, go to school tomorrow and act like nothing happened."

"I can't do that. Too much has happened today. How are you going to hide the evidence?"

"I'll put her body in a certain place and I'll drive her car back to her house. Since I have no fingerprints, the police won't know that I did it."

"Sasuke…"

"Tomorrow in school, act like you're surprised about the death."

"I can't do it."

"Yes, you can. You're a strong girl, my love."

"I'm a lot weaker than you think."

"Go. I have to hide the evidence before someone sees."

"Fine. Be careful." Hinata said.

"You too."

Two months passed and their class finally got a new teacher.

"Hello everyone. My name is Iruka Umino. I am your new teacher for the rest of the year."

Everybody groaned.

"Calm down students. We also have a new student too. Please come in and introduce yourself."

He walked into the classroom. All of the girls screamed from his cuteness.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all. My name is Deidara."

"Since he's new to our school, he'll need a tour. Who will show him around?"

All of the girls raised their hands. Some boys were giving him dirty looks and some weren't even paying him any attention.

"Do you want to pick your tour guide, Deidara?" Iruka asked.

"Sure. I… pick… her."

Deidara was pointing to Hinata. She was the only one not paying attention. The whole time, she was staring out of the window looking at the church.

"Me?" Hinata asked shocked by his answer.

"Of course. You're the only girl not making a scene about me."

"Oh. We can tour after class."

"Sure thing."

Naruto gave Deidara a suspicious look.

_Why couldn't he have picked a boy?_ Hinata thought.

---------------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------

"This is the library and across the hall is the boy's bathroom." Hinata explained.

"It all seems so confusing."

"Not really. You'll be walking by these doors everyday."

"I'm more interested in you."

"Huh? I-I'm not interested in you."

Deidara sighed "Not in that way. Why do you look like Kana?"

"W-What?"

"You heard me."

"Why do you want to know? What are you to her?"

"You little brat. You dare talk to a vampire like that!?"

"A vampire? What are you to Kana?" Hinata asked.

"I was the one who turned her. Who are you?"

"I'm her reincarnation."

"If that is so, how did you find out?"

"A certain someone told me."

"Who told you?"

"It's my turn to ask questions. What's the story behind you and Kana?"

"Let's go somewhere where it's just you and me first."

"Fine."

They went into a nearby janitor's closet. It wasn't very roomy in there either. Although the things on the shelves were neatly stocked.

"I was 150 when I saw her. At my first glance, I fell in love. I didn't understand it at first because I thought vampires were heartless creatures that only wanted blood. After a while we began to talk to each other. I loved everything about her. Her smile, her voice, her laugh… Until it got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to have her. I confessed my love to Kana a month later, but she rejected me. I thought I was going to kill her then and there, but I controlled my self. She just wanted to be friends and nothing more. So one day, I kidnapped her. I tortured Kana everyday. I wanted to her to say that she loved me too, but she was persistent. It got so bad that I raped her more than once and told her that I loved her over and over again during the process. Kana's body grew weak within 9 days. She couldn't hold onto life much longer. The only way to save her was to change her into a vampiress. I changed her and she ran away from me. I never saw her again."

Hinata frowned.

"Although, 300 years later I heard she was teaching some kid about poetry and life. Then, 200 years later I received news that she died. She was murdered by a human."

"Poor Kana…" Hinata said shakily.

"When I came to this school, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Answer my final question. Who told you about Kana?"

"… Kana's student. I can't trust you enough to tell you his name."

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows. He said dangerously "You little brat…"

"Good-bye."

Hinata was about to leave the janitor's closet, but Deidara pulled her back down. He restrained her arms and forced her to the floor.

"What's the student's name!? Tell me!"

"N-No! I refuse."

Deidara tightened his grip on her wrists and whispered in a dangerous tone "Tell me now or I'll do the exact thing to you like I did to Kana."

Hinata gasped from the pain and pleaded in a whisper "Please. If I tell you his name, will you hurt him?"

"I don't know. It depends."

"Depends? I'm begging you."

He made his grip a lot tighter.

"I'm a cold-hearted monster. In other words, I don't care. Just tell me his name!"

Hinata screamed "Sasuke! His name is Sasuke! Just stop, please! Let me go!"

He released her and backed away.

"Thanks for telling me. Let's walk home together."

"Why would I want to do that after what you just did to me?"

Deidara's eyes turned red and he said "What was that?"

"Fine, fine! I'll walk with you."

"See you in our next class." he sneered and left.

Hinata gasped as she looked at her wrists. They were bruised and the bruises were shaped like hands. Sasuke would be able to tell that another vampire did it.

_What am I going to do about this? Sasuke's obviously going to question me. I'm in a lot of trouble._

After school, Hinata and Deidara were walking on school grounds. Hinata was wearing gloves to hide the bruises.

"How old is Sasuke?" Deidara asked.

"He's 300. You're 950 years old, right?"

"That's right."

"Does that mean you're impervious to the sun?"

"That's also right."

"That's great." Hinata said sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth!"

Before Hinata and Deidara reached the school gate, they saw Sasuke waiting.

Hinata ran up to him. She asked "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh."

"Hinata, why are you wearing gloves in late spring?"

"I, um, my… my hands are cold.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"D-Don't worry about it. Let's just go." Hinata rushed.

"You're not just going to leave me, are you? After you said we could walk home together?" Deidara said.

"U-Uh…"

"Who're you?" Sasuke asked.

"Th-That doesn't matter! Let's just go home." Hinata said frantically.

"My name is Deidara the vampire. You must be Sasuke. Hinata told me about you."

"Humph. What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to get information out of your friend here. I'm done with her for the mean time."

Sasuke stood in front of Hinata like a shield.

"She was so stubborn. I had to get the information out of her by force. See you." Deidara said and left.

"By force? Is that why you're wearing gloves?" Sasuke asked.

"N-No. Deidara didn't force anything on me. Forget it. Forget everything he said."

"…"

They both arrived at the church and sat down together.

"Aren't you going to take the gloves off?" Sasuke asked.

"My hands are still cold."

"You're lying. Take them off."

"I don't want to."

He forced the gloves off of her hands.

"Stop!" Hinata said.

"Your wrists…"

The bruising had spread by a few millimeters.

"Deidara did it, didn't he?" Sasuke asked.

"He… he…"

"Stop lying to me! Why would you lie for him!?"

"Sasuke…"

"No excuses. There isn't any reason for you to lie to me for him. That hurts my feelings."

"I'm sorry."

"Lie once and a thousand truths will be doubted." Sasuke healed her wounds and said once more "Don't lie to me anymore, my love. It tears me apart hearing false words come out of your mouth.

"I won't lie. You know, he was the one who turned Kana."

"I know. I even know what he did to her."

"I should go home. I have homework to do."

"Alright. I need to be alone anyway."

"… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good-bye my love." Sasuke dismissed.

In the morning before school, Naruto came by Hinata's apartment. She let him inside her apartment dorm.

"Hinata, I don't think you should be around that Deidara guy anymore." Naruto said.

"Yeah. He's dangerous."

"You know already?"

"Yeah. We had a… talk yesterday during the tour."'

"Don't think I'm crazy or anything, but I think vampires exist."

Hinata bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"I'm serious! I really think so. You're the only one I can talk to about this."

"I-I'm sorry. If you honestly think that's true, then go investigate. Try the cemetery."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Hinata! I knew I could count on you! I want you to come with me though."

"Huh? I might have plans…"

Naruto gave her the puppy dog-pout.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Hinata! I owe you." Naruto said holding her hands.

She blushed and said "N-No problem. W-When should we go?"

"Why not Friday at night time?"

"Sure."

_I can't let Sasuke know about this. He'll never let me go out at night time to the cemetery._ Hinata thought.

"Since I'm here, let's walk to school together."

Hinata smiled and said "Sure."

While they were walking to school, students from their same school were whispering to each other.

"People are starting to talk, Naruto." Hinata said.

"I don't care. Let them think what they want."

"I guess you're right. You don't like that way anyway right."

Naruto gave off a nervous laugh.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"W-Well, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, Hinata."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I… I actually l-l-lik-"

"Wait up guys!" Sakura called.

"Good-morning Sakura." Hinata greeted.

"So you're walking with Naruto this morning? Can I walk with you two? Ino's sick today."

"I don't mind. What about you Naruto?"

"I don't care." He groaned.

"Okay." Hinata said.

_Now I'm embarrassed._ Naruto thought.

"Hinata!" Deidara yelled as he took her away from Naruto and Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"Walk me to school."

"You're annoying." Hinata huffed.

"Get over it." He said. He looked at her wrists "You're injuries…"

"They healed."

"So, Sasuke's a healer. How interesting."

"If you're planning something…"

"I'm not. Even if was, what would you do about it, human?"

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean I-"

"Yes it does. All humans are weak."

"But if I-"

"Nope. It's not like you can believe in the power of love so you can overpower your enemies."

"You're a jerk! I bet you couldn't change even if it took you a whole century."

"I choose to be this way." Deidara said.

"Why?"

"I have a grudge against Kana."

"But I'm not Kana."

"So. You're her reincarnation. I'm angry because she died."

"I still have nothing to do with this."

"So. That doesn't matter."

"Tch. I'm leaving." Hinata said.

"Wait."

Deidara was about to grab her arm but Naruto cut in.

"You should never touch a lady if she doesn't want to be touched." Naruto said.

"It's you…" Deidara said angrily.

"Naruto…" Hinata said.

"Let's go, Hinata." Naruto said as he held her hand walking towards the school.

_They just left me._ Sakura thought.

During lunch time on the roof, Naruto and Hinata were eating together. Sakura would've joined them, but she said she had to talk to Iruka about some things.

"Hinata, if Deidara is bothering you, I'll deal with him." Naruto said.

"No! D-Don't. It's nothing serious."

"I mean it. I really don't like that guy."

"Just let it go. He's strong. You wouldn't last very long."

"So, you have no confidence in me?"

"It's not that."

"I'll prove how strong I am next time he messes with you."

_This isn't good._ Hinata thought.

"Naruto, wait…"

"No matter what you say, I'm still going to do it."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry. I mean, there's a chance that he won't bother you again."

"I don't like where this is going…" Hinata said sadly.

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"But I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"My condition doesn't matter as long as you're okay."

"You're so selfish!" Hinata screamed "Do you even care that I'll worry about you!?"

"…"

Hinata became teary-eyed and Naruto touched her face.

He said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't realize." Naruto looked down at the ground "Still, if he even lays a finger on you, he's dead."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and closed her eyes. The tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm only trying to protect you."

"The situation isn't that bad." she sobbed.

"You may think so, but it tears me up inside to see you being hit or being forced to do something."

"I can't take it anymore." Hinata gasped.

"W-What's wrong?" Naruto panicked.

"My heart aches."

"C-Calm down. I'll go get the nurse."

"No, don't. I just have a broken heart. It'll heal."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Naruto, I feel this way because I don't want to lose another person I care about. Deidara doesn't have normal strength."

"… Fine. If he pisses me off though, I'll kick his ass."

"Thanks…"

More tears rolled down Hinata's cheeks.

"Stop crying, Hinata."

Naruto wiped the tears off of her face. He looked her in the eyes. Hinata looked the other way.

"Don't resist." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I can't kiss you."

"W-Why?"

"Because if I kiss you, I'll be betraying someone."

"Hinata…"

"B-Besides. You don't mean it anyway. It was just a tempting moment."

"It's not the fact that it was tempting. I really wanted to-"

The bell rang.

"We have to go Naruto."

"Y-Yeah."

----------------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------

For the entire day, Hinata was avoiding Deidara. So, after 3 classes, he approached her in the hallway.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Deidara asked.

"I don't have to talk to you. I'm tired of talking to you."

"Brat. You want me to bite you, don't you?"

"Stop bothering me! If you're still mad at Kana, go get some therapy or something. I have nothing to do with it."

"I know you don't. But since you look like her, it's an exception."

"Leave me alone. Just because you were never loved by your only love doesn't mean you have to pick with me. I can see why she didn't love you."

"Shut your mouth."

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"I said shut up!"

A red thin line came out of Deidara and went into Hinata's mind. She gasped and fell to the floor. She didn't move.

"You don't listen. If I say 'shut your mouth' the first time, it's a warning."

He stood by her side.

"I should break a bone or two."

"Back off!" Naruto yelled.

He punched Deidara in the face and he fell to the ground.

"How were you able to…? Never mind. I know about your kind. I fought you before."

"What are you talking about? I never met you until you first came to our class."

"Forget it. You'll find out later."

"Why did you attack Hinata?"

"She got me mad. It's pretty obvious, little boy."

"I also saw what you did. What are you?"

"… The same thing Sasuke is."

"Sasuke… You should never attack a girl even if she has done something!"

"Why do you care!?"

"Because I love Hinata! You might not care, but if you love or loved someone, you never ever hurt them!"

Deidara's eyes widened.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Deidara said leaving.

Naruto held Hinata in his arms.

"Wake up, Hinata! Come on!"

To be continued…


	4. Are Secrets Worth Keeping From My Love?

I Want Your Blood!

"… Naruto…?" Hinata said confused.

"Good."

"I'm glad you're safe."

"Worry about yourself for once. How's your head?"

"It's fine. Y-You saw?"

"Yeah. I have questions to ask you. Deidara said he was what Sasuke was, what is Sasuke?"

"I… can't tell you."

"Don't hide it from me!"

"Don't pressure me, please. Sasuke wouldn't want me to tell you anyway. He'd get mad at me."

Naruto sighed.

"Let's go to class now." Hinata said.

"Fine."

Hinata stood up, but fell back down again. It was as if her legs were like a rag doll. They were even numb.

_He really did do something._ Hinata thought.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I can't stand. Can you take me to Sasuke?"

"R-Right now?"

"We have to. I can't walk."

"Alright."

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the church. Naruto hated the presence and darkness of this place. He didn't even consider it a church. Sasuke was surprised to see them. He gave Naruto a look of disgust and Naruto gladly returned the facial expression to him.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Deidara." Hinata responded.

"Lay Hinata on that table."

He hesitated, but Naruto did as he was told.

"What're you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see." Sasuke said.

Sasuke's hands glowed white and he touched her legs. Her legs turned the same color as his power and she gave a look of content and pleasure. Hinata gout up from the table.

"Whoa. What did you do? What are you?" Naruto asked.

"A vampire."

Sasuke's hands then glowed yellow and he hit Naruto on the head. Naruto's eyes got heavy quick and he fell violently to the floor.

"What did you do?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry. I just erased his memory. He'll wake up tomorrow thinking it was all a dream."

"Oh."

"I'll take him home."

"Wait. A-Are you still mad at me for lying to you?"

Sasuke smiled "No. I can't stay mad at you for long, my love."

"I'm glad."

"I've got to go now. I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Be careful."

"You too. Don't let anyone in."

"Yes. I know." She giggled.

The next before class, Naruto rushed up to Hinata. He said "Hinata, I had another weird dream. You were attacked by Deidara and he had powers. I stepped in and saved you. You told me to take you to Sasuke. He healed you and he said he was a vampire and then I woke up."

"That's some dream you had." Hinata smiled.

"It was scary. I didn't know what was going to happen to you."

"You wouldn't have to worry about me. I'm not weak."

"Yeah right. You're fragile and scrawny. There's no way that I couldn't worry about you."

"Th-That's not true!"

"Okay…"

Naruto stepped in front of Hinata like a shield. It happened so suddenly that she bumped into him. Even though she did, he remained there unmoved.

"Wha-What's wrong Naruto? Oh…"

Deidara approached them both. He said "I need to talk to Hinata. Move."

"No way. I won't let you near her." Naruto said defensively.

Deidara scoffed at his "intimidation." Deidara pushed Naruto out of the way, held his hand out to Hinata, and said "I'm sorry for everything I did and said. Let's start over. Can you forgive me?"

"I… I don't know… How can I?" Hinata said hesitantly.

"That's… Well… I don't know. I'm new at this. Just make it easy for me on my first try."

"I-I-I guess…"

Hinata shook his cold, dead hand.

"You can't just forgive him so easily." Naruto complained.

"What can I say? We live to forget." Deidara said carelessly.

"I still don't trust you."

"I don't care. I just want Hinata's trust."

"Humph."

"Hey. Let's get to class." Hinata said interrupting the tension.

"Fine." Naruto and Deidara said in unison.

They all walked to class together and during the entire time, Deidara and Naruto were glaring at each other.

Hinata returned to the church after her long day of school.

"How was your day today, my love?" Sasuke asked.

"Kind of… awkward. Deidara decided that he wanted to start over with me. He's a nice guy."

"Oh really? Don't let your guard down though. I worry about you each day."

"Why?"

"I never know what might happen. I have premonitions, but they only come every once in a while."

"I'm fine. You and Naruto are too much alike. Is it because I'm a human girl?"

"Naruto's human too."

"I know. Well, is it?"

"Well, y-yeah, but I can't help it." Sasuke said as he held Hinata close to him "You're so fragile that it scares me."

He kissed her on the lips.

"But I'm not _that_ fragile. I can fend for myself."

"Not against anything that's not human."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. Forget what I said."

Hinata looked at Sasuke seriously straight in the eyes. He let his eyes trail somewhere else. It didn't matter where they went, as long as they didn't meet Hinata's gaze. Sasuke thought that Hinata was scary when she was serious, or mad, or irritated, or determined, or anything negative for that matter.

"Are you saying that because I'm being targeted?" Hinata asked.

"My love…" Sasuke sighed.

"No. Is what I asked true? Tell me?"

"It's not true, my love. If it were so, I would tell you."

"I trust you, you know? If you are lying, you have a two day time limit to tell me the truth."

"I understand." Sasuke kissed Hinata's hand.

"You don't have to be so formal, Sasuke."

"That doesn't matter, does it?"

"N-No. It doesn't matter." Hinata said "Honestly, I don't think I'll ever find another man like you. I love you so much for that."

Sasuke smiled seductively at her. He told her "I love hearing those words come out of your mouth. I love you too."

"How touching." Deidara said as he walked in.

"What're you doing here?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I wanted to know what this place looked like, so I decided to check it out."

"You're not welcome here. Leave."

"Don't be that way. We could all be good friends if you think about it."

"Why would I want to become friends with someone who once harmed my previous and current lover?"

"You'll forgive me eventually. I think."

Sasuke stepped in front of Hinata.

"It's alright. I told we were starting over." Hinata said.

"My love, it's not that easy to trust the enemy."

"Enemy? I'm not an enemy. I'll prove it to you."

"Oh really? How?" Sasuke asked doubtfully.

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

"I-It's not that important." Hinata said.

"Yes it is." Sasuke and Deidara said in unison.

_Even dead men are competitive._ Hinata thought.

"I'll walk Hinata from school to here everyday."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd be alone with her."

"Overprotective vampire lover boy."

"Go home Deidara."

"Whatever. Bye Hinata. I bid you adieu overprotective vampire lover boy."

Sasuke growled at him.

"Bye. See you tomorrow."

When Deidara left, Sasuke kissed Hinata like there was no tomorrow.

"You can trust him Sasuke."

"I will when I see it for myself."

"Relax. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too."

As soon as Hinata left out of the old church, Sasuke called out "Aren't you too old to be playing hide-and-seek?"

The discombobulated figure stepped out of the shadows. He was just absolutely repulsive. Decayed skin hung from his cracked, no longer white bones. Very little white hair was on his half skin half skull head. He wore the dirtiest clothes that any mythical being has ever seen, and stench that he wielded was absolutely suffocating due to the fact that he was dead and all.

"How did you know that I was there?" the man asked.

"You smell terrible, you zombie. What do you want from me now?"

"Nothing. You got some pretty interesting friends."

"They're not my friends."

"What? You hate the blond boy and indigo is your girlfriend?"

"No."

"I heard and saw what the three of you guys did. I know how you feel about them. Little miss indigo seems like the easiest way to get to you. It's been a while since I got on a vampire's nerves. Not that any of you dead things have any."

"You shouldn't be talking. If you touch her, I'll make it rain your blood."

"I don't have blood. If you actually fulfilled our bet, I wouldn't be targeting little indigo."

Sasuke said "I don't have what you need. Besides, it's been over 100 years, just forget about it."

"I won't forget. You have a week. If you don't fulfill our bet by then, I'll kill indigo and make you hear her screams until it all slowly fades away. Aah… I can hear her now. She'll be calling your name until… alas, indigo won't have enough strength to even whisper. Isn't that interesting?"

Sasuke gave an angry and worried expression. He was so tempted to rip him apart section by bloody section.

"I'm sure you understand me now. Good-bye." The zombie said as he faded away back into the darkness.

Sasuke growled dangerously, his eyes turned red, and he smashed the wall in a single pound.

"I can't let him harm her."

-------------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------------

As Hinata was walking home, she realized that something was wrong. It was as if someone was following her. So she turned around, but no one was there.

_How strange…_ Hinata thought.

She started walking home again. It wasn't long before she felt the presence again and heard rustling in the bushes.

"Is someone there?" Hinata called.

The rustling stopped, but the presence remained.

Hinata began to walk faster. She looked back every now and then to see if anyone was there. The movement in the bushes was moving at an inhuman rate and she was its target.

_I'm scared…_ Hinata thought. _What if someone really _is_ following me?_

The rustling got louder and closer.

_What should I do? I can't keep walking in a straight line or he'll catch me for sure!_

She suddenly stopped moving. Hinata felt something grab her leg. She looked down and saw a hand that was extremely revolting. Skin was peeling off of it. You could see the bones clearly and even she could see (sadly) that his bones were no longer white. The grip felt like a keen minor pain. When she saw the face, she screamed. Hinata hit it with her school bag, threw it at him, and then ran away.

She ran as fast as she could and didn't stop. Tears from fear were flying off her face.

_I have to get out of here!_ Hinata thought. "Ugh!"

Hinata fell on the ground from a hard, unmovable force.

"Are you okay, Hinata?"

"Naruto…"

"Why are you crying?"

She sniffled and the tears flowed down her face like a river. How embarrassing! She was letting Naruto see her cry _and_ she bumped into him. After all of this bad luck, maybe she should've stayed at the church with Sasuke.

"I wish I could tell you whole story, but I was being followed. I was so scared."

"It's okay now. I'm here with you. Where's your school bag?"

"I-I must've left it back there. I don't really remember what I did with it."

"Let's go find it then. Come on!" Naruto said grabbing Hinata by the hand.

"B-But I don't want to go back."

"It'll be alright. I'll stay by your side no matter what."

"Fine."

While they were heading back to where Hinata and the dead stalker was, she holding onto Naruto's arm the whole way there. And there was no way that _anyone_ could pry her off of him.

"Were you working out?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I have been almost everyday. It gives me something to do. Does it feel good?" Naruto flirted.

Hinata blushed and answered "Y-Yeah. It does."

"You want to feel my chest?"

"No. I think touching your arm is good enough." She answered yet again. This time she was completely oblivious to this flirt.

"If you say so."

"This is the spot."

Hinata forced herself to let go of Naruto's arm and he walked to the bushes.

"Be careful." Hinata warned.

Naruto moved the branches out of the way and searched through it.

"I found your bag." Naruto called.

"Oh, thank you." She said taking her bag.

"I also found this."

Naruto held up the dead arm.

"That was in the bushes?" Hinata asked trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah. Do you want to explain? I know you know."

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"If this is important…"

"It's none of your business!"

"I'd like it to be!"

Naruto dropped the arm and approached Hinata.

"It can't be your business…" she said in a whisper.

"Why? 'Cause I sure as hell would like it to be. No, wait; I'd _love_ it to be my business!"

"You don't have the right to know. I appreciate all of the help, but you're not my boyfriend."

"I'd like to be yours."

"You can't. I have Sasuke."

Naruto shook his head. "That doesn't matter to me. He won't know."

"But I love him. I would never betray him."

"What about the day on the roof? You said it was a tempting moment. I'm tempted right now and I can't resist you anymore."

"…"

Naruto leaned in to Hinata's lips. She jerked away.

"I can't do it. I can't do that to him. He's been so good to me for the past months. I just can't do it Naruto."

He held her face and looked her in the eyes.

"No holding back. I'll do it once." He said.

Naruto opened his mouth partly and kissed Hinata. At first she resisted but not long after, she joined him. It was just the two of them in the middle of the sidewalk kissing. It was just simple and innocent, but then Hinata dropped her school bag and held Naruto's head. He held her waist. They then started tongue kissing. It eventually turned fierce. They were breathing heavy and saliva was coming out of their mouths. And the thing is, Hinata was the dominate one.

"Hinata, stop." Naruto managed to say in between breaths.

But she wouldn't. It was as if she didn't hear him or feel him talking.

"Stop!"

Naruto pushed her off.

"I… I'm so sorry." Hinata gasped.

"Wow. That was amazing. That was my first kiss too."

"It was? That makes it worse. I'm going to feel guilt every time I see Sasuke now."

"You're right. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry."

_Sasuke'll kill him. I hope he doesn't find out._ Hinata thought.

"I'll take you home." Naruto said.

"N-No. I'll go alone."

"But it's getting dark."

"I'll be fine. Good-bye."

"See you tomorrow then."

When Hinata got home she paced back and forth in the middle of her living room. She then decided to call Sasuke. It rang for a while and then someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Deidara? What are you doing with Sasuke's cell phone?"

"I was curious about it so he let me check it out. That's when you called."

"Is he there?"

"Yep. We're playing cards right now though."

"I thought he didn't trust you."

"Playing cards are the best way to earn trust and friendship between vampires."

"Can I talk to him? It's important."

"Alright, fine. Here overprotective vampire lover boy. It's your lover."

"What's wrong my love?" Sasuke asked.

Just hearing Sasuke's voice made her break down into regretful tears. There was an endless amount of tears and sobs. This worried Sasuke deeply.

"I did something stupid." She sobbed.

"Tell me."

"I k-kissed Naruto."

Everything turned silent. The tension rose rapidly between each other. The only sound that was heard was Deidara shuffling the playing cards.

Sasuke finally said "How could you betray me?"

"I'm sorry. It just happened. I tried to resist, but it was-"

"Temptation? You mustn't be overcome like something like this."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I regret it so much. I have no excuse."

"It's alright my love."

"No it's not. It started out innocent but then it got out of hand. I didn't want to stop. I felt like a blood-thirsty monster."

"… I see."

"Do you know something?"

"I don't know for certain my love, but I'll tell you once I find out."

"How sweet." Deidara said sarcastically in the background.

"Shut up Deidara." Sasuke said.

"I also saw something. It grabbed my ankle. Skin was hanging off of it's brown colored bones and it's face was mostly skull."

"A zombie…" Sasuke said angrily.

"A zombie?" Hinata repeated.

"Run next time you see one and call me. I mean it mean it my love."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too. Good-night."

They hung up their phones and Deidara asked "What's going on?"

"Apparently, she and Naruto made out, and the zombie that made a bet with 100 years ago is stalking my lover."

"Oh. Naruto's not human."

"I know. He's a kitsune, a fox demon. Hinata wasn't able to resist his kiss."

"Kiss?" Deidara gasped dramatically. He said in a British accent "But why would your lover do such a thing to you?"

Sasuke chuckled "Shut up Deidara."

"You can actually laugh? That's a shock."

"Really. Shut up Deidara."

"Fine. Let's play cards. You have mood swings."

"I'm going to Hinata's house. I plan to stay over night."

"Really? How romantic you pervert."

"Who said I was going to do anything to her?"

"You never know. You're young. I'd be no surprise that you'd only think with your-"

"Deidara!"

"What? It's the truth. You're only 300. Too young, too young."

"Only in your book old man."

"Whatever. Go away. I'm going home. Good-night overprotective vampire lover boy."

Deidara left out of the church without cleaning up the cards on the table.

_Now that I think about it, I should've known that Naruto was a kitsune. When I manipulated Hinata before I met her, Naruto snapped her out of it on the first call. He's powerful and he doesn't even realize it. Naruto is definitely a threat. He could have Hinata if she didn't say that she didn't want him. Getting whatever they want is easy for a kitsune._

Sasuke entered Hinata's apartment. He watched her sleep soundlessly. He had to protect her. That's one of the reasons why he's so attached. Sasuke stroked Hinata's hair while she slept, and stared at her lovingly.

_I shouldn't care that my love and Naruto kissed, but I can't help but feel jealous. He can't have her. I won't let him._

Hinata shifted in her sleep which made Sasuke smile.

_Good thing she has no school tomorrow._

---------------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------

In the morning, Sasuke and Hinata walked to the church together.

"You didn't have to stay with me over night." Hinata said.

"I wanted to see that you were safe."

"That's sweet of you. Thanks."

"Don't thank me my love."

Hinata smiled at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he flinched. He took a few slow steps in front of Hinata.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's in the kitchen. Stay here."

"W-Wait."

"Just stay."

Sasuke slowly opened the door to the kitchen. He looked around and saw no one there. Then he heard a crash in the lobby. He rushed out in killer mode.

"Ow!" Deidara complained. "Why is there so much wood in here?!"

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I was looking for blood packets in the kitchen. To no surprise, you don't have any."

"Blood is in the basement."

"Oh. I'll be back."

Deidara practically skipped down the stairs to the basement.

"I wonder how he got in here."

"Who knows? Are you two getting along?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, but I still don't trust him."

"He seems trustworthy. Not with money though."

"We'll just have to see my love."

He kissed her on the lips.

"That was a good meal." Deidara sighed in satisfaction.

"And that was quick." Hinata replied.

"It doesn't take that long. Let's go somewhere Hinata." Deidara said.

"Where?"

"I don't know. Let's just go."

"Deidara." Sasuke said.

"We can't stay here anyway. You have a visitor downstairs."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Go then. I'll see you in a while."

"Alright! Come on youngster! Adventure waits and the world doesn't rest!"

"B-But Deidara!"

Deidara pulled her out and ran down the street.

---------------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------

"What are you planning to do?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing. I was just stir crazy. Plus, since we're friends now, we can share the 'bond of friendship' with each other."

Deidara smirked like he was going to do something mischievous and of course Hinata was yet again, oblivious to it.

"Um, that's true. I don't know where we're going to start though. We don't really have anything to share with each other. Do you want to tell me anything that happened in your life?"

There was no response.

"Deidara?"

Hinata turned around to find herself alone. No blonde vampire in sight.

"W-Where did you go?"

There was rustling in the bushes nearby.

Hinata shivered.

_That zombie wouldn't dare get me out here. Would he?_ Hinata thought.

The rustling got louder and closer.

_I don't know what to do._

"Deidara! Where are you?"

A hand reached out of the bushes and grabbed Hinata's ankle.

"AAAHHHH!!!" she screamed.

People stopped and stared.

Deidara fell out of the bushes laughing. Hinata was sitting on the ground holding her chest.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" he laughed.

"That wasn't funny!"

"It was to me."

Deidara helped her up.

"You haven't changed much." Hinata scoffed.

"I know. It wouldn't be fun to get rid of all of the other me. Now wouldn't it?"

She sighed.

"Hinata?" Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"Sakura and Ino? What are you guys doing here?"

"We were just walking around. How about you?" Sakura said.

"Deidara and I are doing the same thing."

"Are you going out?" Ino asked.

"No, no. We're just friends."

Deidara said dramatically "Oh, Hinata darling! How can you deny our love?"

"Shut up Deidara."

"You also haven't been hanging out with us. Why?" Sakura asked.

"I've been doing stuff. Summer vacation is only 2 months away. Let's hang out together then."

"Fine. You've been busy with Naruto, right?" Ino asked.

Hinata blushed "No! Sasuke's my boyfriend."

"Wow. A lot has changed." Sakura said to Ino.

"It sure has." No replied.

"Are you two in my classes?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"Never noticed. Let's go somewhere else youngster."

"Bye Sakura and Ino. I promise over the summer we'll hang out."

"Take care." Sakura said.

"See you on Monday." Ino said.

When the two of them got farther away, Deidara told Hinata "I don't like them. Although, I have to admit, I hate Ino much more than Sakura."

"They're good people. I don't see why you feel that way."

"Ino lost her virginity a few months ago you know?"

"Really? How do you know?"

"I can smell it on her. It's a foul scent. She didn't screw the guy out of love, she only wanted his body. Sakura's interested in sex too, but she doesn't know that Ino slept with the boy that Sakura's been crushing on for the past year, or that she's no longer a virgin for that matter."

"How do you know this?"

"I just do. It's part of my power. I know what powers you'd have if you turned."

"Oh really? Like?"

"You'd be the healer in the group. You'd only be the protector."

"That sucks. I'd be useless then."

"I find your type very useful."

"Everyone knows that the healer in the group is terrible with defense, strength, and HP. Have you ever played a roll playing game before?"

"Yep. They suck. Let's go back to the church. I'm starving."

"You ate not long ago."

"I know that. I have poor metabolism. Come on, come on." Deidara said motioning her towards the direction of the church.

"Okay, okay. Is Sasuke even done with his company?"

"I don't know or care."

"But I don't want to disturb them. Why don't you find someone to eat in an alleyway or something?" Hinata said.

"It's thought, but I'll pass on that suggestion."

"Fine. I would've done it."

Deidara gave off an evil, seductive grin. "How come you won't turn then? I'd be fun and great bonding if we hunted humans together."

"I wouldn't kill people 24/7."

Not 24/7, just most of the time. Honestly, it's fun."

"Murderer."

"I have no choice but to kill. 950 years of it."

"You're not sick of living?"

"Nope."

"Why? I'm sure I can't live that long."

"I'm searching for something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet. Whether it's a lover, an enemy, or really tasty blood. I've got to keep looking. Women blood is the best blood, in my opinion."

"I hope you don't bite me."

"No, no. I will if I'm starving, I admit."

"Then I hope that you never starve while I'm around."

"There's one creature who's blood is the best. A dryad."

"What's a dryad?" Hinata asked.

"It's a mythological being who guards the forest. It's other-wise known as a wood nymph. The worst blood is a ghoul because they eat corpses."

"Yuck. How is that even good? I find that worse than blood-sucking."

"I find it pretty gross too. They're also ugly."

"Have you ever met a succubus?"

Deidara groaned. "Yeah. Very seductive, but never fall for their tricks. Those women are crazy."

"Well, so are you."

"Hey not all of the time."

Hinata laughed. She was surprised that he was fun to hang out with. No would've suspected that he out of all people would be so polite.

The sun was now setting.

"We should head back, Hinata." Deidara gestured.

"Alright."

"Wait. You think I'm seductive?"

"Nope. Not even a bit. Let's go." Hinata walked off quickly.

"That's not fair. Wait up!"

--------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sasuke was sitting in the dark with zombie. It was good thing that vampires have night vision because this zombie wasn't meant to be trusted.

"If you've given me a week," Sasuke said "why aren't you leaving me alone? Don't you have someone else to pester?"

"It's no longer a week. Time is running out. Your worry is becoming stronger. You might want to hurry up."

"I know, I know. Where do you think I can find the talisman?"

"The answer is with multiple tails." The zombie said creepily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out yourself. It isn't my problem."

"You… I hate you."

"Don't all of you blood-sucking, heartless fiends hate every living thing that walks and breaths?"

"Whoever is controlling you, I'll kill."

"So, you know that a witch is using my body like a marionette? How smart. Here I thought you were getting dumber because of all of your bloody new toys. I guess I was wrong." The zombie said walking towards the dark corner. "Oh, and before I go. You might want to consider changing indigo if she lives. Because you could possibly eat her by accident. Ta-ta!"

The zombie disappeared into the corner and immediately after that moment Deidara and Hinata walked in.

"Hey, Sasuke. Why is it so dark in here?" Hinata asked turning on the lights.

"Ugh! Even more so; why does it stink like decaying flesh?" Deidara complained.

Hinata sniffed the air "I don't smell anything."

"That's because you're human."

"That doesn't mean anything. For being alive for so long, you must've forgotten what it's like to be a human and have human senses."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. All I remember is… you suck."

"Shut up Deidara."

"… What'd you two do while you were out?" Sasuke asked.

"We walked around. All we did was talk." Hinata responded.

"Yeah. Your girlfriend is boring. She did nothing but talk." Deidara joked.

Hinata hit his arm playfully and giggled.

Sasuke said "I'm glad you had fun."

Hinata asked "What's wrong? You seem down."

"It's nothing to worry about, my love. I should get you home. Go home Deidara."

Deidara put his hand on his head dramatically and said "Oh Sasuke, I'm afraid of the dark. Walk me home please? I need protection from the bed people."

"If I ever walk you home, I'd end up killing you."

"Harsh. Bye Hinata and overprotective vampire lover boy."

Deidara left and Sasuke took Hinata home. He decided once again to stay over night.

"Well, since you'll be here over night, do you want the couch or do you want to sleep with me?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke smiled "I don't sleep, remember? Thank you for asking though."

"Oops."

"I'll just watch over you while you sleep."

"Don't say that. It makes me think that someone is after me. Ever since we've been hanging out, bad things have been happening to me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Kurenai-sensei's death, meeting Deidara, Naruto kissing me, and some weird zombie stalked me. So, yeah. Things have been bad."

"I'm sorry, my love."

"No. It's not your fault. Besides, with all of that, I've been able to build a better and stronger relationship with you."

"Good."

Sasuke kissed her passionately.

He asked "Do you think I kiss better than Naruto?"

Hinata just laughed and replied "Yes. You kiss a lot better."

To be continued…


	5. Things Are Getting Complicated

I Want Your Blood!

Early in the morning, Hinata's cell phone rang from receiving a text message. So Sasuke got out of Hinata's bed, put only his pants on, and read the text. It said:

i noe its early but i really want 2 talk 2 u… Please meet me at the park. 4rm Naruto.

Sasuke's mouth twitched in disgust and he decided to delete the message.

"Who was it?" Hinata asked sitting up in bed.

She was entirely naked with messy hair and she had minor bruises.

"It was no one. Go back to sleep my love. You must heal over night."

She examined her body. "Y-You're right. You were kind of rough."

Sasuke smiled and said "I have to go. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay. Good-night."

He got dressed and left to the park.

Naruto stood in the center of it. It was where all of the flowers bloomed, the trees stood tall and strong, and where all of the fireflies were.

Sasuke approached Naruto. Neither looked happy to see each other. Before they started to talk, they glared dangerously.

Finally, Sasuke said "Stay away from Hinata. She is not yours to have."

"You can't decide that. Why are you here? I called Hinata anyway."

"I was at her house and since she was still asleep, I answered the text. You're old enough to know that you can't take what doesn't belong to you."

"Hinata doesn't belong to you or anyone!"

Sasuke smirked. "She does now."

Naruto grabbed him by the collar. "What are you saying! That you slept with her!"

"That's what _you_ call it. _I_ call it making love."

"You bastard!"

"You can't call me that name. My parents were both married before I was born."

"Shut your mouth! I don't see how Hinata could love you."

"The reason why she loves me is none of your concern. Let me go. I'm getting irritated."

Naruto let him go and backed away. Sasuke fixed his collar.

"You're not human." Naruto said.

"… I know."

"You'll hurt Hinata. I know that you don't really love her. Vampires have no hearts."

"Who are you to tell me that I have no emotions? I feel hatred for you, that's why I want to kill you. I feel love for Hinata, that's why I refuse to harm you. Unfortunately."

"Deidara's a vampire too, right?"

"Yes. He won't touch her either. Go home. It's dark."

"Are you going back to her?"

"She's waiting. I promised her that I'd come be there soon."

They both stood there without saying a word. Silence was the only thing that lingered in the night. The vampire and kitsune glared at each other. (How typical of monsters that were both territorial over one person.)

"Well," Sasuke said "when are you going to leave?"

"After you go."

"I need to make sure that you get home safe. Hinata'll be upset if something were to happen to you."

"So? Nothing will happen."

"Humph. Naruto. You're not thing of following me? Are you?"

"… Possibly…"

Sasuke smirked. "Good bye."

The vampire disappeared into the night, abandoning the speechlessly confused Naruto.

"What the…? Vampires are weird."

-------------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------------

Back at the apartment, Hinata sat on her bed still sleepy, but she was trying to stay awake for Sasuke's return. She hoped that he was coming back soon because she was afraid that the zombie would come for her while he was away.

She then began to daydream about marriage. Her and Sasuke were walking down stairs from a vibrant cathedral. They were happy, pink cherry blossoms were blowing around, people were clapping, and everything was in slow motion.

Suddenly, things became hostile and dark. Everyone faded away including Sasuke. Hinata tried to reach for him, but before she touched him, he faded away like sand. She was alone, floating in pitch-black darkness, either waiting for this to end or for something even worse to happen.

Then, _it_ appeared. He was here again. The hideous creature with the skull, dead skin hanging off of him, old dirt stained clothes, and foul scent reached for her with his pure brown skeleton hand.

Hinata panicked and ran as fast as she could. She grew tired and it seemed as if she got far from him, but he got closer at a quick rate. He was right behind her and he was way bigger than her.

She stopped running from complete exhaustion. That gave him the opportunity to grab her in his humongous skeleton hand. Hinata tried to stop the daydream, but the zombie was in complete control. There was no way that she could break this. She and her mind were spellbound.

His revolting face drew closer to her. She couldn't speak and the frightened girl was immobilized. The zombie's gigantic mouth practically pushed against her ear.

It whispered to Hinata. "I'll take your life very soon…"

He drew his head back slowly, smiled sinisterly, and laughed like a witch. Everything around them began to crumble. It wasn't from the zombie's laugh either. It came from outside of this wicked daydream.

"Hinata!"

It was faint.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

It was loud, but not loud enough to penetrate the dark spell that kept Hinata's mind in captivity.

"Sasuke…" she forced her paralyzed lips to say.

"HINATA!"

Okay. That was too loud. She immediately snapped out of it and covered her ears.

"Ugh! S-Sasuke… You didn't have to scream that loud."

"Thank God!"

He hugged her tightly.

"I thought that you'd never come to. What was going on my love?"

"N-Nothing. I was just in deep thought."

"It didn't appear that way. You had no life although your soul still lingered."

"I was dead?"

"I guess you can say that. Please tell me what happened."

"… Sasuke… I might die soon. But if I do, I promise that I'll never forget everything that we shared."

"What're you talking about!"

"…… That zombie interfered with my thoughts and he gave me an unexpected message. Although, what he wanted would've came true if it wasn't for you, Sasuke. Thank you."

"Hinata…" Sasuke said on the brink of tears.

He pulled her into another embrace. He had no intent of letting her go. Sasuke soon noticed that Hinata seemed to not care about her life. Her tone was emotionless as well.

"Do you care?" Sasuke asked.

"About what?"

"About your life, my love. D-Do you care anymore?"

She thought about it for quite some time. "As scary as it may be… no. No I don't. That trance might've taken away some emotion."

"No… Please no…"

"Calm down. Don't worry."

"I can't…" he sobbed "I just can't lose another one of my lovers. Please care about your life. I'll go crazy if you die Hinata. I'm crazy about you, and there's no way in hell that I'll let you die. Okay?"

"Sasuke… Then, help me live."

"I'll break the spell that's on you. Deidara will watch you anytime that I'm not around. I especially don't want you to give up."

"We'll just have to see."

He kissed her uncountable times.

"Go to sleep my love. We should hope that tomorrow will be a brand new day for us."

"Right…"

The next day did indeed come. Hinata Hyuga proceeded through school normally. The only abnormal thing was that she was thinking to herself more than she usually did. And for each time that she did, Deidara worried massively. What kind of spell was casted on her? Deidara knew for a fact that dead things couldn't perform spells.

They entered the church together. Sasuke was waiting for them in the lobby. He was anxious to see his lover.

"Was everything okay at school?" Sasuke asked with much worry.

"Sort of… eh~ actually… mostly okay." Deidara responded.

"Wh-What happened? It was nothing serious right? Right?"

"No! Calm down youngster. She was just thinking about a lot of things a lot more often."

"O-Oh… That's not good. I've got to find someone who can break this spell."

Deidara smiled childishly in a seductive way. "Luck you do. Because it just so happens that I know a spell breaking spell that can help this here lovely lady."

"Can you do it now?"

"Of course. Relax. I've got this under control."

"Why do I suddenly feel uneasy?"

Deidara took Hinata by the hand and led her to the center of the room.

"Stay still." Deidara demanded.

All she did was nod with no emotion on her face still. Deidara stood a few inches away from her and chanted:

"_I call upon the power of the stars…  
Heal this creature of this curse…  
Release the magic within her…  
Make it so this spell is reversed!"_

Dark clouds gathered swiftly. Thunder began to clash and one of the bolts directed to Hinata. It hit her and a white aura surrounded her petite body. The aura lit up the lobby, but then the light died down when Hinata's body absorbed it. With a sigh, she fainted. But before she hit the floor, Sasuke caught her.

"Do you think it worked?" Sasuke asked Deidara.

"Of course. It succeeded one hundred percent."

"How're you sure?"

"Because I'm brilliant. It's not that hard to figure out- You slept with Hinata!"

Sasuke looked confused. "Now what nonsense are you talking about?"

"I can smell that she lost her innocence. You'll learn it eventually. Take your 'lover' upstairs to rest."

"Right."

Deidara cleared his throat.

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

"I think that you are forgetting to say something to me."

"Like?"

"I'll give you a hint. It's a polite word."

"…… Thanks."

"You're welcome! I'll be back later today. See ya!"

Deidara left the church looking surprisingly troubled. Sasuke saw his expression, but didn't bother to say anything since Deidara was the type to deny his true feelings and keep secrets from everyone.

The vampire lover boy carried Hinata to her room and waited for her to awake. He still wondered if the spell worked. And it wasn't normal for vampires to know witchcraft, nor for them to be able to learn it. It was the same thing for the blonde vampire's ability to smell things, but his was greater than any blood-sucking being Sasuke had met. Maybe he wasn't fully a vampire?

Hinata began to stir.

"My love, are you awake?"

She faced him and opened her eyes.

"I'm awake and tired. Lightening really exhausts your body."

"Did the spell work?"

"Yeah. I guess. Having emotions never felt so good. I need some more sleep to get them all back."

"Wonderful. I'll leave you to get some rest, alright?"

"O-Okay."

"Good-night."

"Night."

Sasuke closed her door behind him when he exited. He jumped when Deidara appeared out of nowhere. Deidara always did that.

"We need to talk." The once frivolous mythical creature, now extremely irritated vampire demanded.

"Not here."

"Fine. Let's go downstairs."

Sasuke followed him down the parlor. Deidara had come back earlier than expected because the fireplace was lit up.

"You made a bet right?" Deidara stated.

"Yeah. How'd you find out?"

"I met a deadly person on my journey home. If you love Hinata so much, why are you spending all of your time here?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I have nowhere to start."

"Well start thinking. You have two damn days left before it's all over and you'll sure as hell regret it!"

"I know, I know. Do you know anything or anyone with multiple tails?"

"No. Don't come to me for any help. This is your entire problem."

"Yes. I understand. I'm not an ignorant child."

"Whatever. Start looking tonight or I'll kidnap Hinata."

"You're not serious, are you?"

Deidara shrugged his shoulders and headed for the door without saying another word.

"Deidara!" Sasuke called.

"I could be. I could not be. You'd have to see. Don't come back until you found the talisman. Bye."

Deidara walked out of the church with his usual seductive smirk on his face. Sasuke figured that he wasn't bluffing so he left his beloved a note and headed out to gather information.

Hinata was fast asleep. She was completely oblivious to what was going on downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------------------

Hinata awoke to a bright Saturday morning. She stretched and realized that her body was more developed. It felt abnormal as well. Was it the side effects from Deidara's spell? Or from having Sasuke claim her innocence? It didn't matter to her as long as she was alive.

"Sasuke!" Hinata called.

The girl seemed lost traveling through the church as though that was her first time being there. Hinata searched everywhere, besides the basement. She scratched her head in wonder as she reentered the parlor. Hinata found the letter in Sasuke's black adder ITC handwriting.

Hinata read it to herself.

"He went on a quest?" she asked herself.

"Oh really? When's he coming back?" Deidara asked out of nowhere.

Hinata jumped and dropped the letter. She grabbed her chest.

"D-Deidara! Don't do that."

"What? I thought you'd be used to it by now."

"Well, you thought wrong. What's up?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "Just came to check things out."

"I see. I don't know when he'll be back. The note doesn't say."

Hinata gave a suspicious look to her blonde haired friend.

"What now? I don't know nothing."

"Are you sure? Deidara, I may believe you when you say a lot of things, but _never_ when you say that you don't know."

"Well, this time, I'm not lying."

"Alright then. I trust you Deidara. You're a wonderful friend."

"Nice try girly, but I can't feel guilt."

She crossed her arms and pouted. Feeling like a child again; she giggled.

"You're a lot more lively after a night's sleep. I like you better now than yesterday."

"Gee, thanks. I've been complimented and insulted at the same time."

"Any time darling."

Deidara plopped down on the couch and sniffed the air.

"You stink. Go take a shower." He told Hinata.

"Great way to talk to a girl." Hinata said sarcastically and marched upstairs to the bathroom.

When the human girl was out of sight and unheard, Deidara called lazily "Come out, bones."

And sure enough, the zombie came out of the shadows. He was confused to see someone other than Sasuke here to summon him forth without hesitation.

"Vampire?" the zombie asked.

"Yeah. Let's cut to the chase because you smell incredibly bad and you're making my head hurt. What do you want?"

"I was looking for the intimidating one. Not some weakling to try to take his place."

"Weakling?" Deidara repeated as his voice got demonically deeper and his eyes were entirely engulfed by blood red. Tension rose dramatically in the parlor from Deidara's black aura. Heavy pressure lingered in the room. The zombie was immobilized due to his power.

Deidara's hair floated. The creature looked closer and it appeared as if the vampire was floating himself. Was he weightless, or was he more than just a vampire?

Glass shattered and plastic and wood cracked. The zombie tried moving towards the darkness to escape, but was brought to his boney knees as the heavy pressure grew greater and now painful

"Am I still weak?" Deidara asked in his demonic tone.

The zombie hadn't responded to it's superior.

Deidara floated higher, making the pressure stronger. It made all the objects in the room flat. The zombie changed his angle just in time to not be flattened as well, but rather to be lying on his stomach so the heavy pressure wouldn't break his leg bones.

"Am I still weak!"

"N-No!"

Almost immediately, the pressure stopped. Dust traveled through the parlor.

The hideous monster was clutching his rib cage gasping for air.

Deidara on the other hand, landed gracefully on the floor. His golden hair followed him.

"Now you know better to not call a 950 year old vampire weak. I can be serious when I have to."

"You…" it gasped. "You're not just a vampire."

"Don't you think I know that already?"

"What else are you?"

"… None of your concern."

"No matter. That information will be of no use to me."

"Whatever. Now that you've had a taste of my strength, I expect you to not bother Hinata. That was my weakest attack by the way."

"Well, _I_ won't be messing with indigo. I can't make any promises for the one who controls me."

"Yeah, okay. Now go away. Go lie back down in your dirty grave or I'll get a ghoul to eat your corpse."

The zombie looked horrified. He retreated into the darkness.

Deidara scanned the flattened parlor. He sighed and snapped his fingers. The room was back to normal in the blink of an eye and for the second time, the blonde vampire plopped on the couch.

Hinata came downstairs moments later fully clothed and squeaky clean.

"Were you bored without me?" Hinata asked.

"Actually, no. I was very much entertained."

"What'd you do?"

"That's a secret."

"Heh. Something's different in here."

"Must be your imagination."

Hinata smiled at Deidara. He was always trying to hide things.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

"Coming!" Hinata called.

She rushed to the lobby and answered the door. It was Kakashi Hatake, the school nurse. He had flowers. Sasuke had told her to stay away from him, but more importantly, what could he possibly want from her today?

"Good morning Hinata."

"Good morning Kakashi sensei. What's the problem? Why are you here?"

"No problem. I want to give you these."

He handed her the bouquet.

"Th-Thank you. How'd you know I was here?"

"I went to your apartment, but you weren't there. I saw Sakura on my way out and she told me that you might be here."

"Oh. One more question. What are the flowers for?"

"A nurse can't drop by randomly and give someone something special?"

"Well… I guess not."

Deidara passed by glaring at Kakashi. Kakashi returned the glare. He had no fear.

"Would you like to come inside Kakashi sensei?"

"No thanks Hinata. Maybe some other time. I have to go somewhere important."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Hinata stood in the doorway, watching him drive away. Once he was out of sight, she closed the door. Deidara took the bouquet from her hands. He spit on them and they burst into flames.

"What the hell are you doing!" Hinata shouted.

"What does it look I'm doing?"

"You destroyed them!"

"I didn't just destroy the flowers. I also destroyed the microphone deep inside the flowers' stems to cut off the connection of Kakashi's earphone so that he couldn't listen to the future conversations that you will soon have. I saved your life."

"… Thanks…" she said miserably.

"Anything for you." He smirked.

-------------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------------

The sun began to set. The stars in the sky were visible. Hinata was growing tired from spring's heat. If only she could decide whether to sleep, keep her blonde friend company, or call someone to get her mind off of her sleepiness.

She called someone. Now, who to call? She scrolled randomly, searching for a name. Naruto was the first one that she saw. He answered his phone after the second ring.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hi Hinata!"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing special. How about you?"

"I'm trying to stat awake. Do you have any stories to tell me?"

"Hmm… I got one! You'll die laughing."

------------------------------------------------x--------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat in the traditional Japanese style house, drinking fresh blood in a cup. He waited for his long time friend to return. Sasuke just knew that he'd know the answer to his problem.

"Sorry for the wait, Sasuke." His friend said.

"It's alright, Haku."

Haku had feminine features. His hair was straight and long. It was black and silky, and it followed him like a thin, silk scarf. His eyes were brown. Any human that was male or female could simply melt in their beauty. He also had a positive aura that surrounded him. Haku hated anything dark.

"Now," Haku said in his soft, feminine voice "what do you need?"

"I need to know where the talisman that lies with multiple tails is located. It's important."

"Hmm…"

"I know that you've been practicing in your crystal ball. No one can outwit your psychic powers, Haku."

"Just because I'm the strongest gypsy, doesn't mean that I can simply solve puzzles."

Sasuke exposed his look of disappointment. Haku found that expression on this vampire adorable. He couldn't resist.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

Sasuke smiled ear to ear.

A gust of wind went by, blowing out al of the candles that lit up the room. Sasuke and Haku were surrounded by a barrier of wind. The crystal ball, sitting in the middle of the table, had glowed a bright blue, while the gypsy's eyes were pure white.

Sasuke watched not fazed at all by his ability to do this.

The wind faded and Haku's eyes returned to normal. They sat for a while as the young gypsy collected himself.

"I got it."

"You did? Well?"

"The one who wields the talisman is Naruto Uzumaki."

"… What?"


	6. The Witch's Reason

I Want Your Blood!

"So you know this Uzumaki person?" Haku asked.

"Yeah. He's infatuated with my girlfriend. I hate him. What does the talisman look like?"

"It's a light blue color, and it's merely a shard. The boy carries it around his neck."

"I see. Should I just take it from him?"

"Do whatever you wish. Your mistake will be forgotten once you've presented your offering."

"Thank you Haku."

Sasuke got up from his seat.

Haku said frantically "Wait! Maybe you should rest here for the night? You'll need strength for what is to come. Besides, you have two days left."

"I don't want to waste anymore time. Sorry…"

"I understand where you're coming from, but…" Haku furrowed his thin eyebrows "if you love Hinata, then you'd rest for at least a few hours to gather your strength. I can tell just by looking at you that you're exhausted from traveling such a long distance at top speed. If you act too quickly without thinking, you and Hinata will die."

Sasuke grunted. He knew Haku was right. There was never a time where he was wrong.

"Please." Haku pleaded again. "Rest here."

"Alright, but it'll only be for the night."

The teenage gypsy smiled innocently at his friend. Just then, the front door opened and closed. Footsteps were heard walking down the hallway in their direction. The man opened the door roughly. The tatami door made a bang once it opened.

The man was the exact opposite of Haku in appearance. This person was slightly darker than Haku's skin color. He had muscles and had a six pack that was visible through his muscle shirt. The creases were deep too. The man's teeth were sharp like a shark's. And unlike Haku's big, beautiful brown eyes, this man's eyes were small, mean, and black. Something about him was inhuman as well.

He roamed as if he was in search of something important.

"Who's this?" Sasuke asked.

"This is Zabuza Momochi. He may look mean, but he's very friendly. Right, Zabuza?"

Zabuza found his alcohol bottles beneath the tatami floor tile. He chugged it down like water. After he finished the bottle, he glared at Sasuke.

Zabuza said in a deep inhuman voice "What the hell's a vampire doing in my house?"

"Sasuke is staying with us over night. Please be kind."

"Whatever. Haku, where's my sword? Did you put it somewhere?"

"No. Check the roof."

Zabuza glared at Sasuke again, grunted, and left the room.

"You're right." Sasuke said. "He's the nicest person in the world."

"Forgive him. Zabuza's a water nymph. His tribe was slaughtered by a horde of vampires a decade ago."

Sasuke scoffed. "Wouldn't you think he'd be over that?"

"Remember. You don't have as much compassion as a living being.

The vampire looked sad. "Yeah… I know. Good night."

"Good night."

Sasuke left down the bright hallway.

Haku started to clean up the room. As he was doing so, he heard multiple whispers in his ears. They all said different things at the same time. They said sinister things. The sounds came from various directions. The whispers bounced off of the walls and back to Haku.

The gypsy looked around helplessly and confused, searching for a source. It was nowhere to be found. He looked around in a panic. Then, the sounds stopped. Relief filled his beautiful face. But just when Haku thought it was finished, an ear piercing scream tortured his mind. The innocent teenager fainted and hit the floor.

-x-

Hinata was laughing hard holding her stomach. Tears were running down her cheeks. Naruto was laughing too, but not as hard as Hinata.

After a long time, their laughter subsided.

"You're crazy…" Hinata told Naruto, still gasping for air."

"That happened a long time ago."

"Well, don't do it again. I'm surprised that you didn't get expelled."

"Me too."

"Oh… well, Naruto I'm going to bed now. I'll see you Monday morning. Good night."

"Good night." Naruto said back to her.

By his tone of voice, it was easy to tell that he was smiling largely.

They hung up their phones and retired for the night. Deidara remained downstairs in the library reading about mirages. It was a book that was actually larger than his head. He wore reading glasses and they emphasized the color of his grey eyes.

Deidara grew irritated because his stomach growled constantly for the past two hours. He clutched it, his face scrunched up, and he growled too. Resisting temptation was hard. Especially since he was a blood thirsty beast, and also the fact that he had been giving into temptation ever since he was still alive.

"Damn." Deidara told himself. "Being a vampire sucks."

The blonde vampire tried to ignore his loud belly by continuing to read, but no such luck. So he casted a spell to numb it. It worked. He returned to his huge book.

-x-

Early on Sunday morning, Sasuke went to say good bye to Haku, but instead found him unconscious on the floor. The black haired vampire rushed to his side. He held his young friend in his arms. Sasuke checked for a pulse. The gypsy was still alive.

"Haku!" Zabuza shouted in a panic.

The water nymph was shocked by what he saw. He believed that Sasuke ate him. The large man swung at him with his sword. Sasuke stopped the weapon with his hand.

"What do you think you're doing!" Sasuke asked furiously.

"You killed him!"

"I didn't even touch him!"

Sasuke pushed the large sword and Zabuza went with it.

"All of you nymphs jump to conclusions. I found him like this."

"Ow…" Haku groaned.

Haku held his head and sat up. He looked around confused.

"How're you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm… okay I guess."

"What happened?"

"I… don't know for certain. I heard voices and blacked out. I'm not even sure where they came from."

"Will you be okay once I'm gone?"

"Yes of course. Zabuza's here with me."

"Alright…"

Sasuke helped Haku up. The water nymph hadn't let his guard down.

"I'm going now." Sasuke said.

"Okay. Don't use up all of your energy trying to get back home to Hinata."

"I promise to take it easy. See you."

"See you whenever."

He obeyed Sasuke's wishes and took it easy on his journey home. His only worry was when was he going to arrive at the church?

-x-

Hinata woke up close to noon. She went into the library to find Deidara reading. He was finishing the last page.

"Good morning." She greeted.

He looked up at her in his reading glasses.

"About time you got up."

She laughed nervously. "I didn't know that you had to wear glasses to read."

She sat across from him and gazed at the huge novel.

"I don't. I put these on because they remind me of the mean librarians on TV. Also because they make me look even more devilishly handsome."

"More like devilishly evil. Did you eat yet?"

Deidara clutched his stomach again. It was about to growl aloud.

"Yeah. I had some blood just before you came down."

"Okay. I'll go eat then."

Hinata exited. Deidara felt sick. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Normal vampires would've been paralyzed by now. Although if a vampire died from starvation, it could be revived from drinking gallons of blood. Deidara casted another spell, numbing the pain in his empty belly.

-x-

Sasuke was far from home. Traveling down mountains was a troublesome task even for the dead. His ears twitched north and he quickly looked in that direction.

Whispering came from afar. The sound was aiming for the east which was where Sasuke came from. He found it strange for it to be heading towards Haku's house. The vampire assumed that sound was what caused his friend to faint.

He would've turned around to check it out, but Zabuza was there, and he had to get the talisman. So, Sasuke kept walking.

-x-

Throughout all of Sunday, Deidara and Hinata were playing cards, pulling pranks, and sharing knowledge with each other. It was an easy going day. Hinata thought that the day would've been better if Sasuke was there, but he hadn't returned from his "quest" yet.

Deidara told Hinata of Kana's past. Her childhood was very similar to Hinata's. Kana was always alone until she made her very first friend, Deidara. Well, until a month later. Kana the vampiress seemed very kind, and seeing or hearing of her death must've been devastating.

"Was Kana a Hyuga like me?" Hinata asked.

She had him "pinned" to the floor braiding his hair.

"Nope. She was uh… um… I never knew, but at least she never played with my hair."

"But Deidara… you have gorgeous hair." She wined.

"Why thank you." He grinned widely. "I'm glad that you finally realized that it's better than yours."

"Watch your mouth. The scissors aren't that far away. All that pretty hair will go bye-bye."

The blonde vampire gasped in horror. Hinata giggled. He kept her happy. He changed so much from the first time they met.

Hinata took a quick look at Deidara. His head rested on his right hand and he fondled with the unbraided hair with his left hand.

"You, Deidara… you remind me a lot of a cat."

"How so?"

"Well, you don't take being scolded well, but you take being praised fairly well."

"Heh. I'm also smooth and silently deadly." Deidara said it with much pride.

"Most definitely. All done!"

Hinata got off and help her friend up. He looked into a mirror. His mouth dropped.

"You're terrible. You can't touch my beautiful hair anymore."

"I didn't think it'd be _that_ bad. Sorry."

The braids stuck straight up into the air. Gravity didn't do its job in this case. Hinata even missed a few parts and some were even falling out.

Deidara took it out and shook his head. He ran his fingers through it to push it out of his gorgeous face. Hinata fidgeted with her fingers.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked. "I'm not mad."

"… I know…"

You know, Hinata… you remind me a lot of a princess."

"How so?"

"Well, you're friendly, formal, innocent, ignorant, and very beautiful…"

She blushed. Never had she expected Deidara of all people to call her that.

"I got a nickname for you now!" he shouted in excitement. "I'll call you Princess."

"I-I don't think…"

"Aw nonsense! It's perfect." Deidara spoke softly. "Um… I actually planned to call Kana that before the incident between us… But don't think I just want to replace Kana. I already lost her as a friend for eternity. I don't want the same to happen to you too, Hinata."

She smiled slightly. "You_ really_ don't need to worry about that. Trust me when I say it's hard to lose you as a friend out of all people."

He smiled widely at her.

She said "I've got to go to bed now. Good night Deidara."

"Night Princess."

Hinata scurried up the stairs.

Deidara yawned loud and long. "Man… I must be really… tired?"

He became worried. It must be symptoms of starvation. It grew rapidly. He lay on the couch in the parlor and went to sleep. The fact that he might not wake up lingered in his mind even while he slumbered.

To the blonde's surprise, he awoke in the morning around 5 o' clock. He felt like crap though, and he also felt like his stomach was eating itself.

Deidara looked at his appearance in the mirror above the fireplace. Black circles were under his eyes. That happens when a vampire sleeps. He found a make up kit and applied it under his eyes. The marks were gone.

Deidara finished getting ready for the dreadful day of school. Hinata wasn't awake yet so he gladly marched up the stairs to her room. He didn't bother to knock. She lay on her bed still asleep. She looked peaceful.

Deidara smiled at her.

"Come on Princess. Rise and shine."

She mumbled a bit. Hinata turned the way.

He sighed.

He approached her. He gripped her blanket gently and pulled it off with his superhuman strength. She shrieked and fell off of the bed.

"Ow!" she groaned getting up from the floor. "Deidara!"

The blonde vampire put his hand over his mouth. "Oops! I 'accidentally' pulled the sheet too hard. Are you alright Princess?"

Hinata dusted herself off and stared at her friend with much irritation.

"Yes, and I'm surprised that I didn't break my neck. Ow…" she rubbed her neck.

Now he looked sorry for real this time.

"Do you want me to heal it for you?"

"Please?"

He came up to her. His hand glowed white and touched her wounded neck.

Her face relaxed.

After a few seconds Deidara's hand stopped glowing. He inspected her neck just in case he might've missed something.

"I feel fine now. Thank you."

He looked at her. Their faces were close together.

Deidara gulped. "… No problem…"

It was impossible to resist. Hinata tilted her head upward. Deidara leaned downward. And unable to realize what she allowed herself to do… she kissed Deidara on the lips. He didn't stop himself either.

He ran his fingers through her unbrushed hair. She held his face and deepened the kiss. Their eyes were closed. Suddenly, Hinata realized what was going on and pulled herself away. Her face was blood red. She plopped on her bed and covered her mouth.

"N-No…" she said. "I'm a lip whore."

Deidara was ashamed of himself.

"What'll I tell Sasuke?" she asked herself.

"I'll tell him that I kissed you. It's the least that I can do."

Hinata bit her bottom lip.

"I can't let you do that. I've got to get ready for school."

She walked out of her room sadly. Deidara looked down at the floor.

Now instead of feeling shame, the blonde vampire slowly began to fell pride. He knew what he did wrong, but he also knew that would be a once in a lifetime thing. Probably.

There was a knock at the door. Deidara quickly went to it and flung it open.

Naruto stood on the other side a little frightened.

"You're walking with us?" Deidara asked.

"Yea-Yeah…"

The vampire raised an eyebrow. "Well, what're you waiting for? Come in."

Naruto hesitated to enter, but he did come in. He looked around the lobby as if he never been inside before.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Upstairs. The Princess should be down soon."

The silence was awkward between them. They stood in the lobby waiting. Deidara was getting uncomfortable because he was never quiet. The fox demon seemed comfortable. He was strange.

"So…" Naruto said. "Not trying to be rude, but why are you here?"

"I stayed here over the weekend and it was a rude question."

"Sorry."

Deidara raised an eyebrow again. He faced the fox demon. "You still hate me, right?"

"Not much anymore. Hinata's okay with you so I am too. What about you? You hate me?"

Deidara smirked at him. "I never did. I'll have fun teasing you."

Naruto changed his expression. He opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted by Hinata's perky greeting.

"Good morning Naruto."

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Morning." He replied.

"About time Princess." Deidara complained.

"Shut up Deidara. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." The boys said.

The blonde vampire was the last one to exit the church. He smelled something threatening. It even sent shivers up his spine. Only the scent lingered. No one was there. He searched the room many times with his gray eyes, but nothing was visible. Not even vibrations ran through the ground. It wasn't the zombie either…

"Deidara! Are you coming!" Hinata called.

She and Naruto were halfway down the block.

"Yeah! Wait a sec!"

He checked one last time, and closed the door after himself.

Deidara was paranoid the whole way to school. It was as if something was following them. And for the first time, Deidara was unsure whether it was or not. His ears twitched for sound, but nothing was heard. His ears continued to do it too. Slowly Deidara came back to his surroundings.

"… But I didn't understand the passage." Naruto explained to Hinata.

"It wasn't that hard. You just had to find the main idea. Did you get it too Deidara?" Hinata said.

"Sure Princess. I'm going to do the homework in lunch."

"It's called _home_work."

"Yeah, but no one does it at home or at all. Nerd."

"Shut up Deidara." She pouted.

He smirked devilishly. He became satisfied that he was the victor, like always.

All of a sudden a black portal appeared. The group stared in wonder.

"What's this?" Hinata asked herself as she approached it with much curiosity.

"Don't go near it!" the blonde vampire warned.

But it was too late. The portal sucked her up and closed right away. Naruto was horrified.

"Uh-Oh…" Deidara said.

"What the hell!" a familiar voice came from a short distance.

The two blonde boys looked in the direction from which it came. Sasuke rushed to them. He grabbed Deidara by the collar. Sasuke's eyes glowed red.

"You were supposed to watch her!" Sasuke scolded.

Deidara was calm. "I know."

"Then why did you just stand there!"

"Sasuke. I didn't expect it to pop out of nowhere like that." The blonde's eyes glowed red to match Sasuke's intimidation or to at least overpower it. "Let go now. We won't find her unless we're all calm."

The Uchiha stayed the way he was. He was thinking whether he should listen.

"Hey!" Naruto interrupted. "Stop this crap. Sadly, we got to work together. Where can we get information on where Hinata could be?"

Sasuke and Deidara got an idea and looked at each other.

-x-

The three boys roamed the cemetery. They searched every gravestone. One was left. They gathered around it.

"This it?" Deidara asked.

Sasuke nodded.

Deidara kicked the gravestone more than once.

"Wake the hell up!" he shouted.

The zombie rose from the soft soil. It glared at Deidara. Deidara was grinning widely.

"What?" It said with attitude.

"Where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"How should I know?"

"Do you _really_ want to lie with three powerful mythical beings surrounding you?"

"I'm not a monster." Naruto protested.

"Yeah you are." Deidara said. "You're a fox demon. That's something to be proud of."

"Well I'm not proud."

"Stop complaining little girl."

"Are you finished?" Sasuke asked. "Where's Hinata? This is the last time I'll ask you politely."

It stayed silent. As Sasuke came forth with full intent of killing it, it shielded itself and said quickly "She's underneath the school!"

"Thanks ugly." Deidara said.

"Blondey?" Sasuke said in a tone that signaled him to do something.

The blonde vampire became heavier and his eyes were engulfed by blood red. The ground closed around the zombie's torso and he was chopped in half. Its upper body lay outside its grave.

"I am so brilliant." Deidara said.

"Well…" Naruto said. "I won't get you mad."

"Come on." Sasuke motioned. "We don't have much time."

They nodded and went back to the school grounds. The boys searched for a passage. Luckily, they had Naruto with them. The fox demon found a large plastic tree. It looked realistic, but its flaw was noticeable. It had no scent.

"Naruto." Sasuke said.

"What?" he responded with attitude.

"Give your necklace."

Naruto clutched it as if he was trying to protect it.

"No way! Why would I let you have it! This is precious to me."

"What's more important to you? Your necklace? Or Hinata?"

Without hesitation, the fox demon handed Sasuke the necklace.

"What do you need it for anyway?"

"It's the talisman that the witch wants. I don't know the reason, but I hope she still accepts it."

"We'll see." Deidara said. "Personally, I _still_ think that you were stupid."

"I was young then."

"And you still are."

"Okay!" Naruto interrupted. "Can we go now?"

The three of them went into the plastic tree.

Meanwhile, Hinata stood handcuffed by magic to the stonewall behind the boiling cauldron. Spices, toxins, and chemicals were in bottles on the counter near the cauldron. There were also eyeballs in a jar, lizard tongues, frog breath, bat wings, and other things that you'd never expect to see.

On the stonewall across from Hinata were corpses. They hung on the wall like clothing on a hanger. Hinata assumed that the witch controlled them like marionettes to do her dirty work. Only five were there.

Hinata was exhausted too. The portal that she got sucked into, drained her energy as well. Hinata stared down at the stone floor. Her vision was blurry, but it started to clear up slowly. Horrible screams could be heard from down the hallway, and the sound of a guillotine's razor slicing down on flesh made Hinata sick.

Footsteps came down the hallway. Hinata was anxious to see her kidnapper for the first time, but she was scared too. The sound got closer. Hinata's heart began to beat faster and her nervousness built up quick. The witch came into the room.

Her face was practically covered, but depending on how she angled her face, you could see an eye. The witch wore all black. The tip of her shoes curled. Her black dress came down to her ankles, it was also a turtle neck. She wore black gloves, and her hat was huge. No creases were shown in it and it was pointed upward. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, but they had such a cold stare. It was as if they froze you from the inside out in one, short glance.

"Sorry for the disturbing scream." She said coldly. It matched her gaze.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. You'll be going into that guillotine very soon."

"My name's Hinata Hyuga. Please tell your name."

She sighed. "Anko Mitarashi."

Anko walked slowly to her cauldron and threw stuff into it. She watched Hinata from time to time with her cold stare. When she wasn't looking at her, Hinata looked around the room. An open book lay on the counter. It looked like a spell book. She read the ingredients.

What caught Hinata's attention in the book was the talisman because it wasn't on the table anywhere.

"What're you planning to do with the talisman?" Hinata asked.

Anko stayed silent for quite some time. "I am going to destroy all humans."

"What! Why?"

"Because…" she faced Hinata. "You're all ignorant. You destroy all things that pose as a threat to you without knowing the true nature of that being. For that reason…" Anko turned back to her cauldron and threw more things into it. "I am destroying my threat, but I know the nature of those beings."

"Some of us can learn to accept you."

"That's the minority. If there's a majority, I don't care."

"But you'll be killing innocents and children!"

"You killed our innocents, children, _and_ you took our land."

"Oh Anko…"

"Don't say my name human!"

The witch's hand glowed black. It tightened the magical handcuffs. Hinata grunted and her hands twitched.

"I'm sorry!"

"You better."

Anko loosened the cuffs too much and she fell from the wall. The witch looked surprised by her flaw.

Hinata stood up and ran for the exit, but was soon stopped by the witch. She grabbed the human by the neck and slammed her against the stonewall.

"Where do you think you're going? Do you want to go into my guillotine early?"

"N-No…"

"Good."

She caressed her face and yanked out a thread of hair. Anko added it to her cauldron. Anko mixed it slowly with a wooden spoon.

Hinata stayed against the wall. The impact injured her back.

"Hinata!"

Voices came down the hallway. That one sounded like Sasuke.

"I smell her!"

That was definitely Deidara.

"Hurry up!"

Naruto was with them too.

"I'm in here!" Hinata called.

The three boys rushed in. The witch stepped away from the cauldron and in front of Hinata.

"Hand the talisman to me, Sasuke. I've been waiting long enough." Anko said in her cold voice.

"Don't give it to her!" Hinata warned. "She wants to kill all humans!"

"Shut up!" Anko scolded.

The witch grabbed her by the neck again.

Deidara got pissed. His eyes got engulfed by the blood red color. His right hand got surrounded by wind and he was about to strike the witch, but she reacted to it quickly. Her left eye twinkled blue and Deidara froze in his stance.

"Don't do anymore damage Anko!" Sasuke demanded. "Here!"

The black haired vampire tossed the talisman to her. Anko examined it. She dragged Hinata along with her as she dropped the shard into the cauldron. The witch stirred it up. She chanted a spell and the smoke from it thickened and traveled across the floor. Anko grinned wickedly in satisfaction. Anko truly cackled like an evil witch.

"After all these years! I finally got what I wanted!"

Suddenly, the smoke stopped and the cauldron ran cold. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked.

"What is this!" the witch asked in a panic. "It's a fake!"

"Keep yelling and you'll lose your voice, not that I care, but you're hurting my head." Deidara said.

"How'd you unfreeze!"

"See? You're not listening."

Deidara shook his finger at her like her was disappointed.

Anko became angry. She used her black magic to throw vials at him but she missed every time.

"Stay still!"

"Ha ha! You can't-"

Suddenly, the blonde vampire's grey eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

"Deidara!" Hinata called.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied.

"No matter." The witch said. "One down and three to go."

The witch through Hinata to the ground. She quickly rushed to Deidara and ignored her dizziness. She tapped his face a few time to see if he would come to.

Naruto got angry now and his eyes transformed from blue to red. He crouched like a lion getting ready to pounce on its prey. The tension increased. Anko backed away a little.

Sasuke joined the fox demon. His black eyes turned red a heartbeat. His canines grew so long that they hung out his mouth, and he hissed.

Naruto attacked first. His long nails scratched at her, but she shielded herself with black magic. Sasuke came out of nowhere and kicked her, but she dodged it. Anko flipped over the cauldron. Her hands glowed black. Shards appeared above her head. She sent them flying toward them. Naruto slid under the counter and Sasuke jumped over the counter. By the time the vampire and the fox demon got to the witch, the shards pierced the wall.

Hinata continued to tap her friend's face. She was about to cry from frustration and worry.

"Wake up Deidara!"

He remained immobile with his eyes still in the back of his head. His body lay in Hinata's arms and he looked thin. Her lips quivered.

"Dei-Deidara…" she began to sob. "Please… don't die… I… I don't want you to go…"

Hinata squeezed his hand.

"B-Blood…" he whispered.

His eyes came back around, but they lost their perkiness.

Hinata held her wrist up to Deidara's mouth and she shut her pale eyes tightly. He bit into her wrist like an apple. Blood seeped from it. Hinata muffled her mouth.

The blonde vampire didn't drink much. He turned away a few seconds after he bit her.

"You need more blood." Hinata said.

"And you need more iron."

"Deidara! Drink!"

He rolled his eyes and drank more. He stopped a few seconds more after that. Hinata put pressure on her wrist to stop the bleeding.

"Why haven't you been eating?" she asked.

"I won't answer."

"Why? Because I'll get mad?"

He sighed. "Alright. I starved myself because I want to eat you."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "That makes no sense. I thought when a vampire starved, it fed on instinct."

"They do, but not me. When I eat, I become a glutton."

"You can't just kill yourself because you don't want to kill me. You know that I wouldn't let you do that. _Why_ would you do this in the first place?"

Deidara gulped and looked at the ground. He put his fingers through hers while he still lay on her lap. Deidara looked her in the eyes.

He told her in a serious tone. "Because… I'm in love with you."


	7. Kidnapped

I Want Your Blood!

Hinata's eyes widened. Had she heard him right? Her expression was blank. The words went through her head slowly.

"But… But you can't." she said.

"I can't help it, but I promise to never interfere with your and Sasuke's relationship. Don't worry."

Deidara struggled to get to his feet.

"Don't push yourself." Hinata warned.

"I won't." he panted.

The witch kicked high and Sasuke ducked. Then, she elbowed Naruto in the chin. Anko was successful. The fox demon got angrier. He scratched at the enemy, but she suddenly disappeared and Naruto accidentally scratched his ally in the face.

Sasuke yelped, but his wound healed. The vampire nodded showing that he was okay.

"Where'd she go?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure… Her presence is no longer here."

"Don't let your guard down."

"I know."

Hinata helped her blonde friend stand. He supported himself against the wall.

"Is this normal? For you to be weak like this?" she asked.

"Yeah, the blood has to set in. It won't take long. I think."

She smiled slightly, but the corners of her mouth twitched from wanting to cry.

"Deidara, I…"

Hinata saw a blue twinkle out of the corner of her eye. She reacted quick and turned around. The witch popped out of thin air and slashed Hinata in the stomach with a long blade made out of black magic. Blood flew everywhere including onto Deidara.

Hinata hit the floor motionless. The light in her pale eyes disappeared.

"Hinata!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Deidara cried in unison.

The witch cackled aloud. She drifted to the back of the room.

"I wanted to put her into the guillotine, but seeing someone dead with their head on is better for a change."

"You… You…" Sasuke said.

"… Bitch!" Hinata finished for him.

The group looked at her in surprise. Her shirt was still stained, but her injury was healed. She also didn't sound like herself.

"You're supposed to be dead…" the witch said.

The human girl walked towards Anko and she was cornered by the bookshelf.

"Well, you thought wrong. You should have checked my pulse and to see if I had the ability to heal myself."

"But… But you're human! You can't regenerate!"

Hinata put her finger over her mouth.

"Shh… Curiosity kills the cat." Then Hinata's voice turned manipulative. She touched Anko's head and looked directly into the witch's frightened eyes. "Somnus."

Anko's eyes closed slowly. She fell to the floor in an eternal slumber.

Hinata turned back to her friends who stared in awe. She smiled at them. Deidara and Sasuke knew that smile from anywhere.

"Kana…" the boy vampires said.

Naruto was confused. He transformed back to normal. Sasuke let his guard down and his eyes went back to normal as well.

"Do not say anymore. We would not want you to get attached. Right?"

The two dead boys frowned.

"Before I depart, I want to inform everyone." Kana continued. Her voice was beginning to fade. "I have given Hinata the power to heal others and herself. May they be human or not. Be safe everyone."

Kana's soul left Hinata's body. Hinata looked around the room and at the witch's corpse. She saw the blood on her shirt, on the floor, and on Deidara.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Sasuke rushed to her and embraced her.

"My love." He said.

He buried his face in Hinata's neck. She hugged Sasuke back.

"I missed you, Sasuke."

"I longed to see you as well."

They kissed.

"Gross." Deidara said.

The fox demon turned away. He felt envious because he knew that Hinata would never be his.

Deidara patted Naruto on the back.

"People!" the blonde vampire called. "Let's go! This place has too many dead people here! Me including."

The couple stopped kissing.

"A-Alright." The girl said. "I want to go to bed anyway."

"Let's stop by the nurse then, Princess."

"No." Sasuke said.

"Relax. I'll be with her the entire time. Kakashi won't do anything."

"Fine. I will be at home then. I'll see everyone else later."

"Is it okay if I come by today too?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. We should play cards."

Naruto grinned.

Deidara grew impatient. "Alright youngsters! Come on! Move it!"

The gang left out of the underground lair. Sasuke went the other direction and Naruto left to class. Although the fox demon insisted to come in the nurse's office with them, but Deidara didn't allow it.

Hinata slept on one of the beds while Kakashi and Deidara talked.

"So, Deidara…" Kakashi said. "Why don't you go to class?"

"Because it's useless to go if you already learned what they teaching." The blonde vampire paused. "Why don't we cut right to the chase?"

"I'd rather not."

"I'm not asking! I'm telling you!"

The nurse flinched from him suddenly raising his voice.

"Now…" Deidara continued "… what are you planning?"

"_I_ am not planning anything."

"Fine. What is Tsunade trying to do?"

"Ask her yourself."

The vampire grew irritated quickly. Maybe he should try out anger management.

"You're annoying."

Deidara sat on Kakashi's desk and began to search through his papers. So far nothing but crap was found.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Noisy child."

"Sometimes being noisy is a good thing." Deidara paused again.

"Judging by your actions, Kakashi, you must not care about what I find or whatever it is that I'm searching for isn't here. Correct?"

"Correct you are?"

"Goody! Tell me another thing?"

Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms. He had meeting soon and he couldn't afford to miss it. Tsunade gave him a raise because Kakashi was helping with her plot. Somehow, Kakashi knew that Deidara knew about his raise.

"What?"

"You hate vampires?"

"… Anything that's not human."

"Interesting."

Deidara hopped off of the desk leaving the papers everywhere.

"Kakashi, you're hiding something."

"Did you come here to interrogate me?"

"Nope. Princess needs her beauty sleep."

"Are you going to plant a kiss upon her lips like in a fairy tale?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Unfortunately, no. That's the overprotective vampire lover boy's job. I can only watch as he does so." He sighed.

"Sounds like jealousy to me."

"Humph. One can't help but be envious as he watches the one he loves with someone else. You should know that more than anyone, Kakashi."

"Whatever. You killed her and then turned her. You always take what you want."

"I can't help it. What can I say?" Deidara flipped his blonde hair to get the nurse mad. "I spoil myself."

"Will you steal Hinata too?"

"Possibly. I won't tell you."

"Fair enough."

The nurse left out of the room to the meeting, stepping on the papers that the blonde vampire didn't pick up after he knocked them off.

The vampire rolled his grey eyes as the nurse left out. Deidara made his way to Hinata's bed and looked down upon her. He came closer to her.

He whispered "Too bad I can't steal you away."

Deidara sat against the wall. He waited for her to awake and he hoped that she didn't hear him in her sleep.

-x-

At the church, Sasuke and Naruto played cards while Hinata unpacked clothes upstairs in her room. Deidara was nowhere to be found. No one knew where he was.

Sasuke and Naruto were playing "Red takes Black." Each round they went through, the fox demon won. Even though the dark vampire lost a lot, he still had fun. Sasuke smirked at him and Naruto smiled largely.

"So?" Sasuke said. "The fox demon has luck in games."

"Heh. I guess so. You have no luck."

"Only against you."

"Whatever."

Hinata rushed down the stairs and groaned. "Still playing cards? You've been at it ever since Naruto got here."

"Wanna play with us Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"No thanks. I'll be going out for a bit. We need more food."

Sasuke asked "Do you need money, my love?"

"No. I got it. See you later."

-x-

Deidara sat on top of the school letting his legs hang over the side of the building. The emotional pain that he was bearing should be easily shut off, but he didn't want to do that. The pain helped keep him sane. He didn't want to go attacking someone he knew. That's what happened when you were a 950 year old vampire. Deidara's stomach growled aloud.

_Meal time…_ Deidara thought.

He sighed. The vampire was too lazy to fetch a meal. Besides a lot of people were outside. Maybe a school girl would satisfy his need to feed. And they're easy to fool. He grinned devilishly.

Or maybe he could hunt down a dryad. It'd be fun tracking one of those down. They're a hard catch too. But Deidara was craving something else. Something that he hadn't eaten in centuries. A gypsy sounded tasty. All gypsies had a sourishly sweet taste to their blood.

The blonde vampire quickly got up and headed east. Excitement came over him and he dashed off. Deidara wanted to eat the first gypsy that he smelled.

-x-

Naruto and Hinata ate while Sasuke looked over papers and brochures that he found beneath the floorboards. He had no interest in them. Each one of the papers spoke of religion and information about the church. He believed that it was a waste of paper.

"Hey?" Sasuke said still looking at the papers. "Has anyone seen Deidara?"

"Last time I saw him was when he took Hinata to the nurse's office. We had to walk home without him."

"I see…"

"I hope he's alright." She said.

"Of course he is. Don't worry about him."

"B-But after he tried to starve himself… Deidara could be dying somewhere, or attacking someone."

"I doubt it."

"Yeah. I agree with Sasuke." Naruto said. "There's no way that he'd risk exposing mythical creatures to humans."

"T-True."

"Hell, he might walk through the door sometime tonight."

She smiled and took her dish into the kitchen.

Naruto laughed and said "She worries to much."

"Yeah."

Sasuke's cell phone rang. The call ID read Haku, but the young gypsy's voice wasn't on the other line. So it had to be Zabuza.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I… I need your help…"

He sounded out of breath and he was in a panic.

"What's wrong? Where's Haku?"

Naruto listened closely to the conversation.

"A… A vampire broke in. It was powerful. I couldn't do anything. I-It bit Haku and took him away. I can't move my legs either. You have to get over here."

"I'm coming now. Hang on." Sasuke said and hung up the phone.

Hinata came out of the kitchen and asked "What's wrong?"

"I got to go. Come on fox, we'll need your nose. Can you come too, my love? My friend needs a strong healer."

"Of course. I'll go. I'll put a note out for Deidara."

Sasuke was quickly packing things in a book bag. He was trying so hard not to panic. This was the first time that Hinata saw him like this.

She finished the note.

"Fox, how fast and long can you run?"

"About as fast and as long as you can vampire."

"Good. Can you carry Hinata on your back?"

"Sure. Come on Hinata."

She nodded nervously and climbed on. It was really uncomfortable and awkward since she was still wearing her school skirt. Sasuke seemed to focus solely on Haku. Zabuza's health didn't seem to worry him. Although, stopping by the house was important to get information out of the water nymph and to treat his injuries.

They arrived in about two hours and were surprised by the condition of the house. A large hole was in the wall. Whoever came, busted into the room where Haku did his rituals and kept his crystal ball.

The room was a wreck too. Ice covered most of the wall and it was cold inside from it. The gypsy must've created it to protect himself, but that obviously didn't work since there was another hole in the ice. The floor was wet and the ceiling looked as if it was going to collapse.

Zabuza lay bleeding underneath the broken table. Hinata rushed to his side. Her palms glowed white just like a vampire's. She touched his injuries and his body glowed white. The water nymph regained consciousness. His gashes, fractures, and cuts were healed.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Thank you. How'd you do that? You're just a human."

"We have more important things to deal with nymph." Sasuke said. "What did the vampire that captured Haku look like?"

"I couldn't see much because it was dark, but it had blonde hair and it said that it was starving."

Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto looked at one another suspiciously. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

"Was it a boy?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. It had on an oversized black hooded cape. The only way that I could tell it was blonde because it's blonde hair kept falling out of the hood."

"Do you think it was Deidara?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. We haven't seen him this afternoon. Maybe."

"I hope not." Hinata said.

"If it was him…" Sasuke said angrily "I'll never forgive him. Have you caught a scent, Naruto?"

"No. Sorry."

"Damn. Maybe the vampire will come back? Let's stay here for the night."

"This place is messed up. Where will we sleep?"

Zabuza said "I doubt the upstairs is like this."

"Fine." Sasuke said. "Everyone, get to bed."

Sasuke was upset. He tried not to panic. If that happened then his vampire instincts would kick in.

While all of that was going on, Haku awoke on a bed with red and pink rose petals. The light from the full moon lit up the room. Hanging on the walls were things like voodoo dolls, crosses, pictures of the devil, and a scythe.

It was frightening for him. The gypsy was used to staying in the light and waking up to peaceful objects. His neck hurt. He put his hand on the spot that hurt and found a bandage there. But why would the vampire patch him up after kidnapping and biting him?

He gasped.

_Where is the vampire?_ He thought.

Haku got off of the bed. He quietly walked to the only door in the room and slowly opened it. The gypsy's heart was racing. The hallway was pitch-black. Haku was afraid of what lurked in it. The darkness is a mysteriously dangerous place. A place that Haku could live without.

The gypsy stepped out into the hall cautiously. He didn't sense anyone's presence as he ventured deeper in the darkness. It was possible that he'd get out without encountering the vampire. Though he feared the darkness more than anything here and the young had no light magic.

Out of nowhere, Haku was thrown back into the bedroom. He slid across the floor and stopped sliding from bumping into the bed.

Haku swiftly looked up with his big brown eyes. The vampire stared at him and frowned. It's red eyes glowed. They could be seen clearly from the ground.

It picked Haku up by the neck and forced him on the bed. It hovered over the innocent gypsy. It was still hard to tell if the vampire was a male or female.

Whatever it was, it kissed Haku on the lips and then bit him on the neck again.

-x-

Sasuke sat in Haku's ritual room. He couldn't help himself but to worry about him.

"Hey…" Hinata said as she sat beside her lover.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I can't if I continue to worry about you."

"Thanks but you shouldn't be concerned for my well being. Haku can't survive like regular creatures emotionally or physically."

"Why not?"

"He's half gypsy and human. There are times when becomes powerful like a wise elderly gypsy and there are times when he becomes weak like a sick child. On a full moon, like tonight, he grows weaker and weaker physically until the sun comes up. He can't control his powers either."

"Can he die from that?"

"Not likely. I watched over him for five years so I never experienced something death like. Although, on full moons werewolves come out. They become attracted to anything with gypsy blood. I wouldn't be worried at all if it was a new moon when he's stronger."

Sasuke sighed and rested his head on Hinata's shoulder.

He said "I feel like crying, my love."

"Then cry. It's not good to keep it in."

"…"

-x-

The vampire had blood dripping down it's mouth. Haku looked around. The room was spinning and he felt numb. The vampire bandaged his fresh wound.

"You…" Haku said. "You haven't spoken."

It stared at the gypsy with it's emotionless eyes and stayed silent.

"What do you want from me?" Haku asked.

It still didn't respond. It still stared at him.

The gypsy sat up but was pinned back down. It's red eyes exposed anger.

Haku asked shakily "What do you want!"

"Just for tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"I am half vampire and werewolf. I can't help my desires, Haku."

The young gypsy raised an eyebrow.

"What's your name then?" he asked.

"None of your business. Tonight you belong to me and so does all of your blood."

Haku flinched. He curled up. This felt strange. What desires was it actually talking about? All mythical creatures knew that if a vampire had too much blood in one day in one day then they become attracted to the victim's body. There had to be a way out.

"Good night." It said.

It's palm glowed bright red. Slowly, the gypsy drifted off into a silent sleep.

-x-

Sasuke had his face buried in Hinata neck. She had her fingers running through his hair. This was the only moment tonight that Sasuke felt at ease. In Hinata's arms. Nothing could penetrate this sentimental feeling.

"Whoa! This place is a dump!"

Besides that.

Deidara wandered around until he found Sasuke and Hinata.

"What's up lovers? Wanna tell me what happened here?"

Sasuke stood up with his eyes glowing red.

"Why don't you tell me where you were?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I was out getting a bite to eat. I'm sick of drinking human blood."

"What'd you eat?"

"Why do you want to know? You're acting weird."

Sasuke used his inhuman speed to strike at Deidara, but he saw it coming and he pushed Sasuke to the floor.

"The hell you doing!" Deidara shouted.

"Sasuke didn't mean it Deidara." Hinata said in a panic. "Haku, his friend, was kidnapped by a blonde vampire. You've been gone all day so…"

The blonde vampire clenched his teeth.

"That makes me hate you Sasuke! You always jump to conclusions and you always pin your shit on me!"

"It makes sense!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Innocent until proven guilty. And yet it hasn't been proven!"

Deidara stormed out. Hinata helped Sasuke up.

She said "He right. If he comes back here, you better apologize. Good night."

The Uchiha sat down and stared at the moon again. Hinata was right. Hopefully Deidara would forgive him. Night seemed to last forever this time.

-x-

The beautiful boy stayed sleeping with more bite marks on his body. New ones were on his arms and legs and he remained curled up on the bed with the rose petals.

Deidara walked through the wall that lead to the innocent child. He was definitely the one he was searching for. The kid smelled solely of light. Too pure.

The blonde vampire approached him. His hand glowed a deep green and he touched Haku's head. The gypsy regained consciousness. He gasped when he saw Deidara.

"Get away!" Haku shouted.

"Calm down! The kidnapper will hear you."

"S-Sorry…"

"Haku, right?"

"Yes. You are?"

"Deidara. Come on."

"Wait."

"What?" Deidara grew impatient.

"Your aura… is so dark and threatening… you're evil…?"

"If I was, why would I have come to save you? Now, let's- That smell…"

"Hello Deidara."

The other vampire entered the room. It removed it's hood and it turned out to be a girl. Haku sighed in relief when he found out that the kiss was from a female.

"Temari? Who turned you?"

"Your friend gave me vampire blood and killed me. I'm grateful to him. Kakashi was his name."

"He's sick in the head."

"Get out and leave my possession behind. Haku belongs to me."

"That's too bad. The kid's coming with me."

She hissed at him. Her eyes stayed red, but her nails grew and so did her teeth.

To try to match her intimidation, Deidara's grey eyes turned red and he hissed too.

Temari pounced on him. They rolled around scratching and biting each other. Doing this wasn't going to get them anywhere and asking Haku to do something was useless. Unfortunately, Deidara was on his own.

The girl tossed Deidara aside and grabbed a knife out of her pocket. She slashed at him. He swiftly retaliated by making a sword out of air.

Her blows were quick but he blocked them every time. Her flaw was that every time she slashed, she went in a pattern. Anyone could catch onto that quickly.

Temari became impatient and slit Deidara's throat. It was a clear shot too. Blood spurted out and he fell to his knees.

"Die." She said.

Blood exited his mouth too.

"No!" Haku shouted.

Light surrounded the dying vampire's neck. It was as if everything reversed. The thick red liquid went back in and hid his flesh formed back together.

Deidara stared at Haku with a questioning expression.

Temari slapped the gypsy with her super strength. He tumbled off of the bed.

Deidara got angry. His eyes were engulfed by blood red and he raised his hands into the air.

Temari feared Deidara's elements. She wouldn't allow him to do it.

The blonde vampire became heavy and the ground pushed in and cracked.

Temari tackled him again, stopping the earth element. Deidara tossed her and she hit the wall. He grabbed her knife and stabbed her in the heart.

Temari looked up at Deidara with her red eyes. She pushed him and flew across the room, colliding with the other wall. Temari stood up and pulled the knife out. After taking one step forward, she turned to dust.

Deidara sighed. He crawled to Haku's side. The gypsy was badly injured.

"Listen kid. You have to drink my blood. My healing powers don't work on full moons. Only my blood can cure you."

"B-But…"

"Shut up and drink."

Deidara bit into his own wrist and forced the child to drink all that he needed to. Disgust appeared on his pretty face and he gagged.

After a few seconds, he pulled his wrist away.

"You give me a headache. How many creatures are you?"

"Uh… vampire, warlock, a tiny bit of genie, uh, and imp."

"No wonder I fear you. All are practically evil and a genie is neutral."

"Don't be afraid. Only when I'm angry."

"Very interesting. You're exactly as I pictured you."

"Good to hear."

They sat in silence for a while. Haku's wounds still didn't heal yet and if they left now, the results could be fatal. Too much movement while the vampire blood is setting in and you could become paralyzed.

"Hey." Haku said. "Temari was your first girlfriend. Don't you feel bad about killing her?"

"Nah. I just shut it off. How'd you know that she was my girlfriend?"

"I just do."

"Alright then. If you knew that, then tell me why I risked my life to save you."

"Because you care about what Sasuke thinks about you, and since Hinata was there, you didn't want to appear as the bad guy. So you came to save me to get on everyone's good side."

"You're weird."

Deidara smiled and Haku returned it.

"Let's sleep here for the night kid. The dark is even dangerous for me."

"I don't like the dark."

"That's too bad. You'll be near darkness everyday for the rest of your life. Also, not everything in the dark is evil and not everything in the light is good. Fears aren't even real."

"That may be so, but at least I can see where I'm going in the light."

"Sometimes it's best to not see what lies ahead." Deidara laughed aloud. "I guess there are even some things that you don't know about. Get to bed."

"Right."

The morning came quicker than expected for the gypsy and vampire. Within no time the two of them arrived at Haku's home. The hole was gone too. Sasuke must've fixed it with his power.

They walked in and everything was where it all should've been. When they entered the ritual room, everyone looked surprised especially Sasuke.

Zabuza and Sasuke greeted him with hugs and Naruto and Hinata greeted him with a simple hello.

Sasuke approached Deidara.

"Thanks Deidara. I'm sorry too."

"Humph. Should I forgive you?"

"I suppose not. I was a jerk."

"Yeah you were. Let me go in your basement anytime I want and I'll accept your apology."

"Fine."

"I forgive you!" Deidara said with glee. He hugged Sasuke to whisper "Next time a situation occurs, do something instead of standing around."

"I know. I guess I still haven't grown up yet."

"Well grow up. Next time I won't help you no matter who's in trouble."

The Uchiha thought for a moment.

"Even if it's Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"… Even if it's Hinata."

"Understood."

Deidara let go of Sasuke. He gave Uchiha his famous devilish smirk.

"I'm hungry!" Deidara complained. "I didn't eat all night!"

"I've got blood packets in the refrigerator." Haku suggested.

"Nah. We actually should be going."

"So soon?"

"Yeah pretty boy. Don't get kidnapped again or I'll beat your butt."

"Alright." Haku laughed. "Be careful on your way back."

Everyone waved good bye and headed back to the church. On the long walk home, Sasuke thought things through about a personality change. He'd need it if he wanted to keep his friends. Maybe Deidara would help him.

To be continued…


End file.
